The Shinobi Kid el legado
by Kachorro
Summary: (Universo alterno) La cuarta guerra termino y la paz a llegado a todos lados, ahora una Ex-Kunoichi de Konoha decide regresar a su hogar para descansar y relajarse junto a su hijo. Un día el niño es molestado por los demás chicos de su edad, pero todo cambiara cuando cierto Shinobi le entrene para poder defenderse. (posible lemon) cap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió una noche que mire la pelicula de The Karate Kid, y pues decidí hacerle un tributo a tan buena pelicula, pero al estilo Kachorro.

Esta historia sera un universo alterno donde Shuisui fue quien asesino a los Uchiha y solo sobrevivieron Itachi y Sasuke, Naruto sigue siendo Jinchuriki y algunos personajes que creían muertos estarán vivos.

Bueno la renuncia de derechos…

Naruto no me pertenece, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Y

Karate Kid es una producción de Jhon G. Alvidsen

The Karate Kid fue dirigida por Harald Zwart

Bueno después de tan aburrida explicaron… podemos comenzar:

Cap 1.- Retorno a Konoha

Han pasado 10 años desde que la guerra termino, cuando Naruto junto con Itachi lograron derrotar a Madara gracias al Sharingan que le fue trasplantado al Uzumaki, el cual pertenecía a su difunto sensei Kakashi Hatake. Gracias a estos sucesos todas las aldeas podían experimentar esa grandiosa paz que tanto anhelaban.

En estos momentos cerca de la entrada podemos apreciar a una hermosa mujer de aparentes 25 años de edad, cabellera rojiza y lacia, la cual llegaba hasta su espalda. De piel Blanca como las nubes, ojos café claro y una bella figura de curvas peligrosas, parecía poseer unos pechos copa CC, una pequeña cintura, unas anchas caderas y unas largas y torneadas piernas. La joven media alrededor de 1.72 metros, vestía una camisa tipo china color celeste y una larga falda azul marino.

- Apúrate Jaden -chan, ya casi llegamos -menciono la joven mujer mientras miraba hacia atrás-

- ya voy Kaa -san -respondió un niño de cabellos rojos-

El jovencito era de cabello pelirrojo como su madre, aparentaba unos 10 años de edad, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismo cielo y su piel era bronceada. El pequeño pelirrojo parecía medir 1.30 m, vestía una camiseta sin mangas color blanca la cual tenia el Kanji de lobo, además de vestir unos pantalones shinobi negros junto a sus sandalias negras.

Madre e hijo lograron llegar a su objetivo, donde fueron detenidos por dos hombres los cuales eran los guardias de la puerta de la aldea.

- Muy buenas tardes señorita, ¿en que le podemos servir? -pregunto el hombre Castaño-

- buenas tardes, vengo a la aldea para hablar con Hokage -sama -respondió la joven-

- Entiendo, si gusta puedo llevarla a la torre del Hokage -se ofreció el guarda azabache-

- no se preocupen, conozco la aldea de antes, aun así gracias - agradeció la pelirroja mientras- Vamos Jaden -chan -dijo la mujer mientras era seguida por el niño-

- que mujer, esta como me gustan -menciono el castaño sin perder detalle de la chica-

- oye Izumo, ella seguro es casada, ¿no viste que venia con un niño? -cuestiono su compañero-

- o podría ser su hermanito, ¿no pensaste en eso Kotetsu? - pregunto el castaño-

- pues yo con mujeres con niños no me meto, es demasiado difícil eso -contesto Kotetsu mientras volvía a la vigilancia-

Volviendo con la joven y su hijo, estos se encontraban caminado por la aldea con rumbo fijo a la torre del Hokage, mientras caminaban el pequeño pelirrojo noto que los hombres admiraban la belleza de su madre con una cara de pervertidos y risas tontas, esto lo molesto demasiado pues había demasiados pervertidos y su madre terminaría golpeándolos.

- Kaa -san ¿por que tenemos que venir aquí? -pregunto Jaden mirando a la mujer-

- Jaden, ya habíamos hablado de esto, este es el único lugar en el que podremos quedarnos -respondió la mujer mientras caminaba- además Konoha no es tan mala, antes yo vivía aquí.

- ¿antes vivías aquí? -pregunto el pequeño asombrado-

- si, yo fui una Kunoichi de Konoha, aunque volver al servicio no me interesa, lo único que quiero es vivir en paz junto a ti -respondió la mujer mientras le desordenaba los cabellos-

Una vez que llegaron a la torre del Hokage, ambos fueron atendidos por una simpática morena de ojos oscuros, ella los guió a la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage, el cual se encontraba terminado la ultima pila de papeleo de la tarde.

- Hokage -sama, una mujer desea hablar con usted -dijo la secretaria al hombre que suspiro con cansancio-

- Shizune, estoy por terminar mi jornada de hoy ¿por que no le dices que venga mañana? -pregunto el hombre sin ver hacia enfrente-

- bueno quizás no quiera venir mañana por que llegue hoy Itachi -Sensei -respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona-

- Tayuya -menciono el Uchiha asombrado- Shizune, puedes irte a casa, te alcanzare después de hablar con la señorita.

Una vez que Shizune dejo a los tres solos, Itachi sonrío cosa que Tayuya noto y la enojo.

- ¿de que demonios te ríes? -pregunto molesta la pelirroja-

- nunca pensé que te vería como niñera, a ti, Tayuya la reina del hielo -menciono con burla el Hokage-

- pues para que lo sepa Hokage sama, no soy niñera de nadie, estas viendo a mi hijo -revelo la pelirroja dejando al Uchiha con la boca por los suelos-

- tu-tu-tu- tu hijo -menciono el Uchiha- ¿Quién es el padre? -pregunto el Uchiha-

- tu dímelo… que voy a saber como si me interesara estar ligada a un fracasado borracho que solo me grita -dijo la pelirroja-

- ¿entonces tu embarazo no fue natural? ¿Fue artificial? -pregunto el Uchiha con interés-

- eso no te importa pervertido -grito sonrojada- además, yo no pensé que un holgazán desobligado como tu fuera a terminar como Hokage -ataco con palabras la chica, mientras el Rokudaime sonreía pues su pequeña estudiante seguía siendo la misma-

- bueno lo de Rokudaime… fue cosa sencilla, solo tuve que derrotar al segundo candidato para el puesto -menciono recordando el momento-

- ¿segundo candidato? -pregunto con curiosidad-

- si… creo que recuerdas a mi pequeño y bobo hermano ¿verdad? -pregunto Itachi con calma-

- ¿ESE BASTARDO IBA A SER CANDIDATO? -grito alterada, pues Sasuke y Tayuya siempre tenian riñas-

- te aconsejaría que… -menciono Itachi peor fue interrumpido-

- ¿que no me exprese así del entupido, bastardo que no dejaba de joderme la vida en la academia? -pregunto furiosa-

- no… que no hables con palabras altisonantes frente a tu hijo, los niños aprenden las groserías de manera sencilla -explico el Hokage, mientras la pelirroja se volteaba avergonzada-

- n-no me di-digas como criar a mi hijo -respondió avergonzada, mientras Itachi solo sonreía-

- nunca cambiaras -respondió riendo el Uchiha-

- si no deja de molestarme, voy a hacerle la vida imposible ahora que regrese a Konoha -amenazo la pelirroja, haciendo que el Uchiha sufriera un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- bueno quien fue el primer candidato -pregunto con curiosidad-

- Naruto Uzumaki -respondió el Uchiha con una voz triste-

- ¿Kinpatsu (rubio)? -pregunto con duda, pues no recordaba mucho del rubio-

- si… pero por extrañas razones, rechazo el puesto -explico Itachi-

- es extraño, después de todo… recuerdo que el quería ser Hokage -menciono Tayuya-

- si… pero Naruto cambio hace tiempo -dijo Itachi-

- Kaa -san tengo hambre -dijo Jaden llamando la atención de los adultos-

- es verdad, no hemos comido… bueno sensei, lo veré después, ahora debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme -dijo la pelirroja-

- conozco un buen lugar… ve a esta dirección, solo deberás pedir una casa que tenga espacio para ustedes -menciono el Kage, mientras le entregaba una nota- y también… necesitaras esto -dijo entregándole un fajo de billetes- el consejo me obliga a suministrar a los nuevos aldeanos el trimestre que se establecen, ya después ellos tienen que subsistir por si mismos-

- gracias sensei… Jaden, vámonos -dijo la mujer- adiós sensei, fue bueno volver a verlo-

- adiós Tayuya, adiós Jaden -dijo el hombre mientras volvía a su tedioso papeleo, para después poder ir con su esposa-

Ambos pelirrojos ahora estaban por las calles de Konoha buscando la casa en la cual se establecerían, fueron varios minutos pues las calles estaban cambiadas y eso le dificultaba a Tayuya el ubicarse correctamente, una vez que llegaron al lugar, una amable mujer les guío a la casa donde cabían a la perfección.

Jaden comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, era grande, más grande que su casa de antes.

- es bonito, solo el color no me convence -dijo Tayuya mirando el color café de las paredes-

- me gusta más que la casa en Nami -dijo Jaden recordando la pequeña casa en Kiri-

- bueno… por que no vas al parque de enfrente, mire muchos niños ahí, yo por mientras tomare una ducha y después arreglare esto -dijo la pelirroja mirando con detenimiento la casa-

Jaden asintió y salio de la casa caminado unos minutos admirando Konoha, la verdad no era tan malo y podía acostumbrarse al lugar. Cuando llego al parque miro a varios chicos jugando, pero ninguno le hacia caso.

- miren lo que tenemos aquí -expreso un niño de cabello negro y de piel blanca el cual vestía una camiseta negra de cuello alto y unos pantalones cortos blancos, junto a unas sandalias shinobi negras-

- jajajaja parece un tomate con patas por su cabello rojo -se burlo un niño de cabello azabache con marcas parecidas a colmillos debajo de los ojos, de piel bronceada y vestía una sudadera gris con capucha junto a unos pantalones azules-

- Koga Baka mi madre también es pelirroja -se quejo una castaña de ojos miel, la chica un suéter morado pegado al cuerpo y unos pantalones azules junto a unas sandalias shinobi-

- lo siento Sora - se disculpo el azabache de marcas en los ojos-

- Baka - dijo indignada con mientras cruzaba los brazos-

- seria bueno… darle la bienvenida ¿no creen? -pregunto el azabache sin dejar de ver al chico nuevo-

- tienes razón Fugaku -kun -respondió la castaña con una amable sonrisa- ire a presentarme primero.

- no esa clase de Bienvenida Sora… una Bienvenida al estilo Fugaku -respondio deteniendo a la chica-

- yo creo que eso es aburrido y problemático -expreso una chica rubia de cabello atado en una cola de caballo-

- eres una aburrida, vamos y saludemos al nuevo -menciono el castaño de marcas en las mejillas-

- problemático -respondió la rubia de coleta-

Mientras tanto el joven Jaden caminaba de forma tranquila hasta que encontró una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, la cual estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- hola -saludo Jaden-

- hola- devolvió el saludo sin levantar la vista del libro-

- ¿que lees? -pregunto el chico curioso-

- un libro -respondió con simpleza-

- a… si, yo ya leí mucho de esos… -menciono intentando llamar la atención de la chica-

- que bien -dijo con simpleza-

- el… shinobi… aduaz -dijo Jaden leyendo la portada, haciendo que la chica suspirara y lo mirara-

- ¿necesitas algo? -pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente-

- bueno… es que, se me hace raro ver a una chica leyendo en un parque -menciono Jaden de forma tímida-

- no juego con los demás por que son muy violetos -explico la chica- prefiero mas los libros, ellos no te lastiman con palabras.

- entiendo, bueno… me- me retiro, para que puedas continuar con tu lectura este… -menciono-

- Hikari -respondió la chica- soy Hikari Yuhi.

- a un gusto, soy Jaden - se presento el chico-

- pero mira lo que tenemos aquí… ¿un Dobe queriendo conquistar a mi novia? -menciono el azabache-

- tu novia Fugaku… prefiero besar al Ninken del padre de Koga, que ser tu novia -respondió molesta-

- tranquila, no es para tanto, recuerda que me besaste eso te convierte en mi novia-dijo el Uchiha-

- eso fue por que mi madre me obligo y era tu cumpleaños -respondió haciendo enojar al chico-

- no me importa y tu lárgate de aquí y no regreses a este parque… Gaijin (forastero) -menciono con superioridad-

- no tienes derecho a correrlo -grito molesta Hikari-

- claro que puedo… soy Fugaku Uchiha… hijo de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, sobrino de Itachi Uchiha el Rokudaime… puedo hacer lo que me plazca, así que oponte a mis exigencia y sufrías un infierno -menciono con arrogancia- y ahora te exijo -toma de la muñeca a la chica- que me beses.

- suéltame Baka -grito Hikari intentando zafarse-

- Suéltala -grita Jaden soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro, lo cual derribo a Fugaku-

Fugaku se levanto del suelo, su labio estaba sangrando así que se limpio el liquido carmesí pasando su mano, fijo su vista en el pelirrojo y sonrío de forma malvada, lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

- estas muerto -exclamo corriendo y pateando el abdomen de Jaden, quien no supo como reaccionar-

- aaah -grito cayendo al suelo y tomándose el estomago, la expresión de dolor era mas que evidente-

Fugaku no tuvo suficiente y le dio un Uppercut que derribo al pelirrojo, Jaden tenia lagrimas reprimidas, apretaba los dientes y respiraba de forma agitada mientras miraba con el seño fruncido al azabache de ojos negros, no iba a llorar de dolor frente a nadie, Fugaku se acerco con una sonrisa y se detuvo frente a el.

- la nenita va a llorar, ¿quieres a tu Kaa -chan? -pregunto para después escupirle encima en la ropa- no te metas conmigo, la próxima vez no seré tan generoso -exclamo de forma seria para después darle la espalda- vámonos de aquí -menciono mientras sus amigos le seguían a excepción de la rubia-

- eres problemático -expreso la rubia de coleta con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo-

- ¿estas bien? -pregunto Hikari agachándose y ayudándolo a levantarse-

- n-no no es nada -respondió Jaden con dolor mientras se levantaba del piso con ayuda de la pelinegra y la rubia-

- eres nuevo por aquí ¿cierto? -pregunto la rubia mirando a Jaden-

- ¿co-como l…lo sa-sabes? -pregunto Jaden con dolor-

- te delato la forma en la que actuaste, ningún chico le haría frente a Fugaku Uchiha -explico la rubia- no se si eso es muy valiente o muy estupido.

- acabo de llegar hoy… con mi Kaa -san -respondió respirando algo agitado- no sabia nada de ese Baka.

- me agradas… pero eres muy problemático -respondió la chica rubia- soy Karura Nara.

- Jaden -respondió con mirando la dirección en la que se fue el presumido Uchiha-

- bueno Jaden, parece que eres una persona problemática, no te metas en el camino de Fugaku si no quieres salir lastimado, te lo digo por que hasta los chunin le temen - explico la Rubia, notando que Jaden no dejaba de ver la direccion por la que se fue el Uchiha-

Ahora que Jaden las miraba bien…

La rubia tenía su cabellera atada en una coleta alta, su piel era bronceada y era de ojos aguamarina, traía un vestido verde, que no tenía la manga derecha y una camisa de malla. Se podía apreciar que su cuerpo apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse. Su calzado eran unas sandalias estilo civil.

La pelinegra tenía cabello rizado el cual llegaba hasta su cuello, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Traía puesta una camiseta azul en la cual se notaba su creciente desarrollo y una flada roja que dejaba apreciar sus piernas, las cuales estaba comenzando a tornearse, su calzado eran unas sandalias azules.

- muchas gracias por lo que hiciste Jaden… pero ya no te metas con Fugaku, podría lastimarte de gravedad -pidió la morena-

- no es nada… mi madre me enseño que a la mujer no se le maltrata, si no se le defiende, no podía permitir que ese Baka te tratara así -respondió apenado-

- gracias, eres muy lindo -dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Jaden se ponga rojo- nos veremos después - se despidió la Yuhi dejando a Jaden con la rubia-

- ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar a casa? -pregunto la chica rubia-

- no- no gracias -dijo Jaden muy sonrojado-

- problemático -suspiro la rubia, para después dejar a Jaden solo-

El pelirrojo camino adolorido de regreso a casa, donde pudo apreciar a su madre quien había terminado de acomodar las pertenencias de ambos.

- hola amor… ¿te divertiste en el parque? -pregunto la pelirroja sin mirarlo, pues estaba buscando algo que cocinar para que comieran ambos-

- bien -respondió sentándose en la mesa-

- ¿hiciste amigos? -pregunto volteándose y mirando al chico-

- yo… creo que si -respondió Jaden-

- de verdad… ¿Cómo se llaman? -pregunto la mujer algo emocionada-

- Karura Nara y… Hikari Yuhi -menciono con cara de bobo el pequeño al recordar a la pelinegra-

- vaya parece que alguien se enamoro -respondió de forma burlona la joven-

- no es verdad - grito Jaden algo sonrojado-

- mi bebido se enamoro -dijo feliz la pelirroja mirando la cara roja del pelirrojo- pareces tomatito -dijo estirando la mejilla de su hijo-

- no es cierto -replico molestándose y apartando la mano de su madre-

- Jaden tiene novia, Jaden tiene novia -dijo Tayuya canturreando-

- QUE NOOOO - grito avergonzado-

- que rápido creces -expresó la pelirroja abrazándolo recibiendo un auch- después se casaran, tendrán hijos y me darán muchos nietos a los cuales voy a malcriar para que te saquen canas verdes -dijo feliz la mujer apretando mas el abrazo-

- auch… me lastimas Kaa -san -se quejo Jaden con dolor, lo cual se le hizo extraño a Tayuya-

La pelirroja le levanto la camisa a Jaden para notar que había un enorme moretón en el costado izquierdo, se sorprendió y miro a su hijo quien evadía la mirada.

- ¿Jaden que paso? -pregunto preocupada mientras agarraba el rostro de su hijo con sus manos y lo hacia verla los ojos-

- molestaban a Hikari -chan… la defendí y un Baka me pateo -explico Jaden-

- ¿te lastimo mucho? -pregunto preocupada como cualquier madre estaría de su hijo-

Jaden no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza y Tayuya suspiro con tristeza, su hijo sabio golpear pero no sabía continuar una pelea por que se congelaba ante la situación.

- bueno, por lo menos hiciste lo correcto… toma tu chaqueta -pidió la pelirroja-

- ¿a donde vamos? - pregunto curioso-

- al hospital, quiero que te revisen el golpe, no quiero estar con el pendiente de que te rompieron algún hueso- explico la joven madre-

- ho-ho-hospi-pi-pi-pi -dijo tartamudeando el asustado niño-

- si, vamos -ordeno la pelirroja-

- sabes, no me siento tan mal… mira -en ese momento se recostó al suelo y comenzó a hacer abdominales- 1, 2, 3, auch -se quejo de dolor-

- impresionante, ahora vámonos -ordeno la pelirroja, haciendo que un derrotado niño pelirrojo la siguiera-

En todo el trascurso al hospital, el pelirrojo dijo que no tenia nada, que todo estaba bien y que no le dolía nada, pero la firme y penetrante mirada de su madre lo dejo callado, entraron al edificio de blancas paredes y olor a medicamentos donde fueron atendidos por una enfermera de cabello castaño la cual les dio el pase a uno de los consultorios.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, pero Jaden choco con una de las enfermeras y derribo unos papeles que llevaba a la directora del hospital.

- au… oh no me los expedientes -dijo la enfermera preocupada mirando los documentos en el suelo-

- lo siento -se disculpo Jaden-

- no te preocupes pequeño no pasa nada -explico la enfermera de cabello negro mientras recogía los papeles-

- vaya… quien diría que la abuela te tendría trabajando Kin -chan -dijo la pelirroja sobresaltando a la azabache-

- Ta-Ta-Tayu…. -dijo mirando a la sonriente pelirroja-

- la misma -respondió la pelirroja-

- Tayuya -grito feliz- me alegra tanto verte, pensé que no te volvería a ver -dijo la azabache, abrazando a la pelirroja-

- oye tu y la ninfomanía no se van a librar de mi tan fácil -respondió devolviendo el abrazo-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto la morena mirando a su amiga-

- bueno, vengo a que le hagan un examen medico a mi bebe -dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Jaden se sonrojara-

- ¿estas embarazada? Kyyyya que emoción -grito feliz mientras la volvía a abrazar-

- eh… no precisamente Kin -dijo Tayuya, calmando a la morena-

- ¿eh? -respondió confundida-

- Kin… te presento a mi bebe -dijo poniendo a Jaden frente a ella- Jaden, saluda a tu tía Kin, es como una hermana para mi -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa presentando a su hijo-

- hola -dijo nervioso el joven pelirrojo, mientras desviaba la mirada-

- vaya saco tu cabello, tu nariz y tu tímida actitud -rió la azabache-

- si, por cierto ¿crees que la vieja pueda atendernos? -pregunto la pelirroja-

- acaba de terminar su descansó, además creo que estará feliz de verte -dijo la azabache- síganme-

Ahora las dos mujeres y el chico caminaban por los pasillos, hablaban animadamente de lo que habían hecho de sus vidas hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta, la cual fue abierta por la morena.

- Tsunade -sama… espero este de humor para una consulta -dijo la morena-

- de humor no estoy, pero tengo que hacerlo es mi trabajo Kin -respondió desde su escritorio- ¿trajiste los informes? -pregunto la rubia concentrada en su trabajo-

- tu no cambias abuela -dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Tsunade soltara el lápiz al reconocer la voz- hola abuela -saludo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- Tayuya… ¿Cuá- cuando?-pregunto curiosa mirando el cambio en la pelirroja-

- hoy… sensei me proporciono una casa -respondió Tayuya-

- pero mírate niña estas muy cambiada -dijo la rubia mirando la vestimenta y apariencia de la pelirroja-

- eh madurado abuela, algún día tenia que crecer -explico la pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- me alegra ver que has regresado… ¿tu eres la de la consulta? -pregunto la ex -hokage con interés-

- em la verdad -dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por Kin-

- es el hijo de Tayuya, no se le hace que se parece mucho a ella -dijo emocionada la morena poniendo enfrente al pelirrojo-

Tsunade al escuchar hijo quedo impactada, no podía creer que aquella chica pelirroja mal hablada ahora fuera madre, ¿Quién habría sido el valiente que la embarazo? Eran los pensamientos que paseaban por la mente de la mujer.

- vaya… esto, es inesperado -respondió digiriendo la información- ¿y el padre es? -pregunto con curiosidad, mirando al pequeño… no sabía donde, pero sabia que el niño se parecía a alguien que ya conocía-

Tayuya ante dicha pregunta se puso muy roja de la vergüenza, esta vez tendría que explicarlo bien, se lo debía a la Senju después de todo fue ella que la acepto en el aldea junto con su equipo.

- Jaden… cariño, por que no juegas al doctor y escuchas tu corazón con esto -dijo la mujer pasándole un estetoscopio-

El pelirrojo no era tonto, siempre que sacaban el tema de su padre, su madre se ponía muy nerviosa, Jaden hizo caso y tomo el aparato medico, como dijo su madre. Una vez que la pelirroja se asegurara que Jaden estaba entretenido, se decidió a hablar.

- Abuela, sabes que no estoy casada, y mi pequeño no tiene padre, pues el es el fruto de la… -comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpida por Kin-

- ¡VIOLACION! -grito asustada- DIME QUIEN ES, YO CASTRARE A ESE BASTARDO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS -grito haciendo que la rubia y la pelirroja tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- Kin déjame hablar -gruño la Tayuya muy enojada- como decía, Jaden es el resultado del embarazo artificial que me hiciste hace 12 años -explico Tayuya-

- ya veo, fue el resultado de la insimenacion artificial -respondió con pose pensativa-

- que demonios tienes en la cabeza abuela, no quiero que Jaden aprenda esas palabras pervertidas -grito la pelirroja muy avergonzada-

- son términos médicos Tayuya -declaro la rubia- bueno ¿puedo conocer a tu hijo? -pregunto la rubia-

- ¿que intenciones tienes con el? -dijo de forma burlona-

- muy graciosa mocosa, parece que no maduraste del todo -

- y tu sigues siendo una abuela exhibicionista -dijo Tayuya molestando a la mujer, la cual ya estaba frente al distraído jovencito-

- hola soy Tsunade, una amiga de tu mamá -dijo la mujer acercándose al niño que se sonrojo ante la cercanía de la mujer-

- yo- yo- yo me llamo -dijo Jaden sudando a mares-

- los ojos están arriba Jaden -dijo su madre dándole un coscorrón-

- ¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE? -grito el niño encarando a su madre-

- cuantas veces te dije que si empezabas con cosas raras te iba a componer a coscorrones -sentencio la mujer-

- como si tu fueras tan normal… quien se pone a gritar sola en el baño por las noches dame mas, quiero que me lo metas hasta el mmmgg mgmgg -no pudo terminar por que Tayuya le tapo la boca rápidamente-

- cállate eso no se dice frente a las personas -dijo tapándole la boca mientras su piel se ponía tan roja como su cabello-

- mmmmgg mmg - movía las manos desesperado por no poder respirar- aaaammm -exclamo mordiendo la mano de la pelirroja-

- aaaaa no me muerdas - grito con dolor, mientras las presentes tenían una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca, sin duda eran madre e hijo-

- sin duda son madre e hijo, en eso no me puedo equivocar -dijo Tsunade-

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Tsunade procedió a hacer un examen diagnostico en el pequeño, notando que solo tenia fracturada una costilla.

- bueno Jaden, todo esta muy bien, solo se te fracturo una costilla… necesito… aquí esta -dijo tomando una jeringa- esto no te dolera - dijo la mujer-

Fueron cuestiones de segundos para que Tsunade insertara la jeringa y le sacaran un poco de sangre para poder analizarla, pidió que se recostara y se quitara la camiseta, el pequeño obedeció y espero a que Tsunade comenzara a curar la costilla con el chakra de sus manos.

- listo, solo te pediré que reposes, nada de peleas o tardara mas en sanar -explico la hokage revolviendo la cabellera del rubio- Kin… tomate la tarde, estoy segura que tienen mucho de que hablar tu y Tayuya.

- ¿lo dice enserio sensei? -pregunto asombrada-

- si… estoy segura que puedo arreglármela sola -respondió con una sonrisa-

- bueno gracias, Tayuya ¿me podrías esperar unos minutos solo debo cambiar mi uniforme por ropa? -pregunto la azabache, mientras la pelirroja asentía- gracias regreso en unos minutos-

- bueno abuela, nos vemos, esperaremos a Kin fuera del hospital -menciono la pelirroja saliendo del consultorio-

- adiós, cuídense -se despidió Tsunade con una sonrisa que cambio por una cara seria- piensas bajar, o te quedaras a cuidarme toda la noche, como lo hiciste ayer, y antier, el día anterior a ese y los días anteriores -pregunto la rubia a la nada-

- ¿quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien? -menciono un anbu con mascara de perro-

- me estas preocupando mucho, no descansas, pides misiones peligrosas y ya no te juntas con… -dijo preocupad la mujer pero fue interrumpida-

- mi trabajo de guardaespaldas es mi prioridad -respondió el anbu-

- Naruto… hijo, de verdad me preocupas - menciono la mujer tomándolo por el rostro mientras retiraba la mascara del rostro del anbu, dejando ver a un rubio con un ojo azul y el ojo izquierdo con un sharingan-

- no te preocupes… sabes que no me pasara nada y que puedo cuidarme solo -respondió el rubio tomando las manos de la ex- Hokage-

- eso es lo que me preocupa Naruto… la soledad no es una buena compañera, por favor recapacita tus palabras y únete mas a tus seres queridos -menciono la rubia mientras derramaba lagrimas-

- bien tu ganas… le diré a Itachi que me tomare unos días libres, pero si me necesitan volveré al trabajo -dijo Naruto-

- gracias hijo -dijo la mujer abrazando con cariño al rubio-

- lo haré por ti Kaa -san, además tengo tiempo de no ver a Kin -chan y Karin -chan -dijo el rubio- espero que ese par de locas no me reprochen el dejar de visitarlas por 3 meses -dijo Naruto mientras a Tsunade le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la cabeza-

- bueno creo que ellas estarán algo ocupadas, Tayuya regreso -respondió la hokage con una sonrisa-

- la rojita regreso eh… hm creo que Itachi sufrirá con su regreso -menciono con una débil sonrisa- bueno Kaa -san, creo que es hora de que me vaya -dijo Naruto usando un henge para trasformar sus ropas anbu en una camiseta sin mangas color negra y unos pantalones shinobi negros junto a unas sandalias Shinobi, además su banda shinobi ocultaba su ojo con Sharingan, haciendole tributo a su sensei- bueno es hora de perderme un rato -menciono sacando un libro naranja-

- ¿sigues leyendo esas porquerías? -pregunto molesta la mujer-

- yo pensaba lo mismo, pero en verdad es bueno, ademas quiero saber que ocurre al final… nos vemos Kaa -chan -dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina mientras Tsunade lanzaba un potente rugido-

- TE MALDIGO KAKASHI -grito furiosa-

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el hospital, ahora mismo se dirigia a la salida, cuando sin querer choco con una persona.

- ¡OYE FIJATE POR DONDE VAS BAKA! - grito la pelirroja-

- vaya, si que estas cambiada rojita -menciono Naruto mirando con detenimiento a Tayuya-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -pregunto sorprendida pues solo alguien se había atrevido a llamarle así en el pasado-

- veo que no me reconoces Rojita -dijo Naruto de forma tranquila-

- ¿Kinpatsu? -pregunto con curiosidad-

- hm el mismo - dijo sonriendo el rubio-

Mientras ambos hablaban, Jaden miraba con detenimiento al joven que hablaba con su madre, era algo extraño, cuando le decían cosas sobre su pelo, solía mandar al bastardo mas aya del hospital. Pero la tranquila platica fue interrumpida por un potente grito.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI ¿COMO TE TRVEZ A DESAPRECER POR TRES MESES Y NO AVISARME DONDE ESTABAS? -se escucho el grito de una mujer, a quien Jaden identifico como su tía Kin-

- me perdí por el camino de la vida -respondió con una gota surcando su cabeza- ¨mierda no esperaba encontrarme a Kin -chan tan pronto¨ -pensó algo alarmado-

La Azabache lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo, causando que los pacientes del hospital miraran confundidos la escena. Una vez que Kin se calmo, abrazo con mucho cariño al rubio.

- me tenias preocupada Baka, ¿la próxima vez avísame si? -pregunto mirándolo a los ojos-

- lo hare no te preocupes -respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas-

- ustedes… ¿son? -pregunto Tayuya algo confundida-

- no, no es eso… es solo que Naruto es alguien especial -dijo Kin muy avergonzada-

- si Kin -chan es como una hermanita para mi -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- pero el muy baka, sabe ingeniárselas para preocuparme demasiado -dijo la pelinegra soltándole un codazo en las costillas-

- estaba trabajando -se defendió Naruto-

- bueno… espero no te moleste acompañarnos a comer… ¿o si? -pregunto alzando una ceja-

- pero tu… estarás con la rojita, mejor otro día -dijo el rubio-

- Naruto Uzumaki, nos acompañaras a comer o si no… -amenazo la pelinegra-

- ¿que? -desafío el rubio-

- tomare tus suministros de ramen bajo tu cama y comprare ropa demasiado cara a tu nombre -dijo la morena, dejando a Naruto en blanco y con miedo por dicha amenaza-

- ¿alguien tiene hambre? -pregunto el rubio nervioso, pero por dentro lloraba al ver que tendría que invitar a comer a Rojita y a Kin a comer-

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado…

¿REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, espero que hayan esperado este capitulo el cual me costo un poco escribirlo, bueno que les parece si comenzamos.

Cap 2.- difíciles situaciones.

Esa misma tarde, Naruto caminaba en compañía de Kin, Tayuya y Jaden. Kin caminaba junto al rubio, la pelinegra llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y estaba aprisionando el brazo derecho del rubio entre sus pechos. A simple vista las personas que los miraban podían jurar que eran una pareja de enamorados.

- Kin -chan ¿esto es necesario? -pregunto Naruto muy sonrojado por la manera en que caminaba con la morena-

La morena llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo que llegaba a media espalda, vestía un suéter de cuello alto color verde que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus pechos copa C, además de vestir una falda larga color Beige junto a unas sandalias shinobi color negro.

- ¿A caso te avergüenza caminar junto a mi? Nii -chan -pregunto la chica con una voz inocente y alzando una ceja, lo cual puso muy nervioso al Uzumaki-

- eh… eh… no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Kin -chan? -pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- entiende que fueron tres meses sin verte Nii -chan, así que no me despegare de ti -menciono la morena, haciendo suspirar al rubio-

Naruto conocía a la perfección a Kin, sabia que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que lo mejor seria quedarse callado y hacer lo que ella quería. Mientras esto ocurría entre el Uzumaki y la Tsuchi, Tayuya mantenía otras ideas en la cabeza.

- ¨Kinpatsu a cambiado mucho, me pregunto que lo habrá hecho cambiar de forma tan drástica¨ -se pregunto la pelirroja analizando al rubio-

Nuestro grupo no tardo mucho en llegar a Ichirakus, donde el dueño y su hija se asombraron al ver después de mucho tiempo a Naruto…quien no veían desde hace 3 meses.

- vaya, miren quien vino después de tanto tiempo -menciono el viejo Ichirakus, el cual ya se miraba mas mayor con el paso de los años, su cuerpo se volvió mas delgado y su cara tenia mas arrugas de las que podía recordar-

- hola viejo - menciono Naruto aparentemente feliz y eso se notaba en su ojo visible y la sonrisa que tenia-

- Naruto, tenías mucho sin venir ¿a que se debía? -pregunto Ayame con mucha curiosidad-

Ayame seguía trabajando en el negocio de su padre, la joven mujer era alguien muy bella pero su padre le ahuyentaba a tanto animal buscando aprovecharse de su pequeña.

La castaña se había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros, vestía las típicas ropas blancas que usaba junto a un mandil y un pañuelo en la cabeza para evitar que sus cabellos cayeran en la comida.

- he estado muy ocupado en mi trabajo jejejeje -menciono el rubio con una risa nerviosa-

- ¿espero que te estés alimentando bien? Las píldoras de soldado no son algo que te nutra de la manera correcta -dijo Ayame mientras el rubio se sobresaltaba-

- eh… si jejeje -respondió nervioso el rubio mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente-

- Ayame, las especies se están terminando y… ¿Naruto? -menciono una chica de cabellos rojos y anteojos, mirando al rubio-

- ¿Karin? -menciono el rubio impresionado al ver que la pelirroja trabajaba ahí-

Karin se había dejado crecer el cabello, ahora llegaba hasta su espalda baja, tenía una malla en el cabello para evitar que estos llegaran a la comida, vestía lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un Gi de combate blanco y un pantalón azul muy grande

- ¡NARUTO! -grito feliz la pelirroja-

- Karin ¿trabajas aquí? -pregunto Naruto confundido al ver a la pelirroja con el uniforme del Ichirakus-

- NARUTO -volvió a gritar feliz la pelirroja corriendo hacia el rubio-

- ¿Karin? -pregunto el rubio con miedo, mirando como la pelirroja tomaba un cuchillo-

- NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOO -grito la pelirroja muy enojada-

- oh mierda -dijo el rubio parándose de su lugar para corriendo con la pelirroja detrás de el-

- VUELVE AQUI, BAKARUTO -grito Karin furiosa-

- ESPERA KARIN -NEE CHAN, NO TE ENOJES -gritaba el rubio esquivando varios instrumentos de cocina con filo-

- ¿QUE NO ME ENOJE? COMO NO ME VOY A ENOJAR SI NO ME VISITASTE EN 3 MESES, NO ME MANDASTE CARTAS, ALGUN SAPO O A PAKKUN PARA DECIRME QUE ESTABAS BIEN -grito lanzando un cuchillo el cual paso por el entre pierna del rubio-

Los presentes miraron como la pelirroja perseguía con insistencia al rubio que tubo que descubrir el Sharingan para anticipar todos los ataques de la pelirroja, una vez que terminaron cansados la pelirroja se le arrojo encima al rubio para abrazarlo.

- Naruto-kun, no puedo creer que seas tu -dijo Karin separándose del Uzumaki para mirarlo a los ojos- no vuelvas a asustarnos así, pensé que habías muerto -regaño la pelirroja al rubio-

- deben entender que mi trabajo es complicado -explico el rubio sonriendo levemente-

- por favor Naruto -kun, ¿crees que la próxima vez puedas trabajar mas cerca de tu familia? -pregunto la pelirroja tomándolo por el rostro-

- lo intentare Nee -chan -menciono el rubio desordenando la cabellera de la pelirroja-

- gracias -dijo Karin con alivio para mirar con detenimiento al rubio- mírate como estas -dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie- eres un desastre ¿otras vez te estas alimentando de píldoras de soldado? -pregunto la pelirroja colocando las manos en la cadera-

- Karin no comencemos de nuevo -respondió el rubio intentando evitar el tema-

- o si comenzaremos Naruto Uzumaki, mueve tú trasero y te quiero sentado ahí… te preparare 1 platillo de comida que te tendrás que comer completo -dijo la pelirroja-

- pero yo venia por Ramen - menciono el rubio con algo de desagrado-

- nada de Ramen, ahora siéntate y espera tu comida -ordeno la pelirroja señalando el asiento-

Ante dicha orden el rubio, solo pudo suspirar con cansancio, cuando la pelirroja se ponía exigente no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión, lo mas inteligente que pudo hacer fue obedecerla o terminaría lamentándolo.

Mientras tanto Jaden observaba curioso la situación, ese hombre se miraba poderoso pero se notaba que ante su tía Kin y la chica pelirroja era muy dócil.

- hola Kin ¿lo de siempre? -pregunto Karin con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su libreta-

- hai -respondió la azabache-

- y tu Tayu… Ta-¿Tayuya? -pregunto incrédula Karin, mirando a su amiga y compañera de equipo de regreso-

- vaya… hasta que te das cuenta que estoy aquí -menciono con ironía y girando los ojos-

- es asombroso, las tres estamos reunidas -grito con alegría la pelirroja de antejos abrazando a Tayuya-

- este si… ahora déjame respirar un poco -respondió Tayuya apartando a Karin-

- ¿y este niño? -pregunto Karin mirando a Jaden más de cerca analizando cada detalle- ¨su chakra es calido, me resulta familiar¨ -pensó Karin analizando los rasgos y el chakra, sin percatarse que tenia muy nervioso al niño-

- Kaa -san -menciono nervioso el niño-

- OYE NINFOMANA PEDOFILA NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE TENER UNA RELACION AMOROSA CON MI HIJO -grito molesta Tayuya abrazando a Jaden de manera protectora-

- ESO ES -grito Karin con emocion- con razón se me hacia tan familiar los rasgos y el chakra -dijo Karin con una sonrisa-

- Te estoy vigilando Ninfomana -dijo Tayuya entrecerrando los ojos, mientras dirigía una mirada molesta a la pelirroja de anteojos-

- ¿bueno chicos que van a pedir? -pregunto Ayame sacando una libreta-

- un Ramen vegetariano -pidió Kin con una sonrisa-

- un Ramen de camarón -dijo Tayuya-

- para el pequeño, ¿un ramen chico? -pregunto Ayame mirando a Jaden-

- quiero un Ramen grande de carne -dijo sonriendo el pequeño pelirrojo-

- ¿uno grande? -pregunto Ayame- ¿podrás acabarlo? -volvió a preguntar la castaña-

- no lo pongas a prueba, puede estar delgado pero parece barril sin fondo -dijo Tayuya mirando a su hijo sonreír orgulloso-

- bien… Naruto tu quieres un Mi… -en ese momento Ayame fue interrumpida por Karin-

- Ayame… yo me encargo de la comida de Naruto -dijo Karin con un brillo en los anteojos que impedía que se le miraran las pupilas-

- este como digas… en un momento traeré sus ordenes -menciono Ayame con una linda sonrisa-

Los minutos pasaron y les trajeron las órdenes de Ramen y a Naruto un plato de Arroz con pechuga de pollo y verduras al vapor que miro con desgano.

- Come -ordeno Karin, haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro y comenzara a comer, haciendo poner una sonrisa de victoria a la pelirroja, para después caminar hacia Tayuya-

- mandona -murmuro el rubio, haciendo que detuviera su caminar para mirar a Naruto-

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quiero saber si escuche bien? -pregunto Karin quien estaba al lado de Naruto estirándole la mejilla-

- pechugona -menciono Naruto nervioso-

- ¿Qué dijiste pervertido? -pregunto Karin con la cara roja y muy avergonzada-

- pechugona la que me diste -dijo de forma rápida señalando la parte del pollo-

- b-bien, solo comete eso y quizás considere darte un bol de Ramen -dijo Karin algo sonrojada-

- gracias Nee -chan eres la mejor -agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa-

La comida continúo y Karin ya llevaba una conversación más fluida con Tayuya y Kin.

- bueno Jaden -chan, yo soy tu tía Karin… y créeme que te voy a consentir demasiado -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ATRÁS PEDOFILA, MI JADEN -CHAN NO SE METERA CON UNA NINFOMANA PEDOFILA -grito Tayuya-

- ¿A quien llamas ninfomanía pedofilia? CABEZA DE KETCHUP -dijo ataco Karin molesta-

- ¿hay alguna otra Ninfomana Pedofilia por aquí? -pregunto Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona-

- Naruto dile algo -dijo Karin esperando que la defendieran-

- Lo siento Nee -chan, pero la rojita conoce tus gustos, yo no me meteré -dijo el rubio terminando tomando un poco de sake-

- bueno chicas, me retirare… este niño debe dormir, nos vemos mañana -explico Tayuya, notando que Jaden se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa- vámonos Jaden -chan -dijo Tayuya que dejo dinero en la barra pagando la comida-

El par de pelirrojos camino por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a su casa, entraron y lo primero que hizo Jaden fue dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano.

- Jaden, vente… durmamos juntos hoy -dijo la pelirroja, el pequeño pelirrojo solo pudo levantarse de forma lenta e ir a la habitación que lo esperaba su madre-

Una vez en la habitación se puso su Pijama la cual era un pantalón blanco y una camiseta de tirantes roja, se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo, hasta que Tayuya se recostó aun lado de el. Tayuya vestía una camisa de tirantes rosa y unos pantalones cortos morados ambas prendas se amoldaban a la perfección a su cuerpo, además para mayor comodidad se soltó el cabello.

- ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Tayuya con curiosidad por el silencio de su hijo-

- no… nada kaa -san, solo estoy cansado -mintió, para cerrar los ojos y esperar dormirse-

- no eres buen mentiroso… pero dímelo cuando te sientas listo -dijo la pelirroja , acariciando los cabellos de Jaden- buenas noches bebe -dijo la joven madre depositando un beso en la frente de Jaden-

- buenas noches kaa -san -contesto Jaden, para después quedar profundamente dormido-

La noche paso llegando un nuevo día, Tayuya comenzaba a hacer los quehaceres para darse cuenta de que debía conseguir un trabajo para mantener la casa, pues el dinero que le había dado Itachi no seria suficiente.

- Jaden… cariño voy a salir, ¿por que no vas a jugar al parque? -pregunto la pelirroja-

- este….pues -menciono nervioso- claro -dijo el niño saliendo de la casa junto a su madre-

- no te metas en problemas -pidió la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla- volveré pronto lo prometo -dijo la pelirroja-

Jaden miro como su madre se aljaba del lugar, así que decidió que lo mas sensato seria pasear por la aldea, estuvo caminado por varios minutos, hasta que fue encontrado por cierto pelinegro que le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible a todos.

- vaya, vaya… ¿no te dije que te fueras de mi aldea?… Ganji -pregunto el joven de pelo negro mirando al pelirrojo mientras hacia notar su superioridad ante todos-

Jaden simplemente lo ignoro y camino, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues puso de malas al joven Uchiha que se molesto.

- ¡te estoy hablando Ganji -grito el Uchiha-

Jaden lo miro y comenzó a correr, lo cual se le hizo más divertido a Fugaku que comenzó a corretearlo. El pelirrojo era muy rápido, se metía por lugar que encontraba y eso enojaba al joven Uchiha pues su presa era muy escurridiza, en el recorrido se encontró con sus compañeros Koga Inuzuka y Tensin Yamanaka que le ayudaron a perseguir y atormentar al pelirrojo.

Jaden corría con desesperación, el no quería problemas pero parecía que ellos eran los que lo buscaban siempre a el, corrió tan rápido que termino derribando varias cosas a su alrededor para dificultarles el trabajo a sus perseguidores, pero Fugaku corria por el techo y Koga y Yamato corrían por las paredes.

La persecución duro mucho tiempo, ahora mismo se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento y el Yamanaka lo inmovilizo mientras Tensin aprovecho para amarrarlo a un poste. Mientras Fugaku se acercaba a Jaden con una sonrisa sádica y arrogante.

- parece que nos volvemos a encontrar… ¿creíste que podrías escapar? ¿De mi? Fugaku Uchiha, el mejor Genin de mi generación y futuro Hokage… no me hagas reír -menciono con arrogancia el chico-

- no sabes pelear limpio -respondió Jaden-

- ¿Limpio? Hmp… bien peleare limpio, dime ¿donde quieres mi puño? ¿en el estomago o en el rostro? -pregunto Fugaku sin recibir respuesta- bueno…ya que no quieres hablar yo decidiré por ti -dijo soltándole un puñetazo en el estomago-

- aaaaaaah -grito Jaden con dolor-

- ¿que pasa? ¿No querías una pelea Limpia? -volvió a preguntar mientras le soltaba una patada en el estomago-

- aaaaaaaaaah -grito Jaden sin poder hacer nada-

- chicos… miren esto… Katon: Gokakyuo no Jutsu -exclamo aspirando aire para soltar una bola de fuego contra Jaden-

El fuego impacto en el lugar, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha, pero su risa no duro mucho pues su victima no gritaba de dolor, frente a el estaba Naruto Uzumaki cargando a Jaden.

- oye niño malcriado… ¿crees poder hacer lo que te plazca por tener el apellido Uchiha? -pregunto Naruto de forma seria-

- ¿y si lo hago que? -respondió a manera de pregunta el joven Fugaku-

- dejen en paz al chico… o me pondré violento -amenazo Naruto-

En ese momento Fugaku corrió hacia Naruto quien ya se retiraba con Jaden en brazos, pero Naruto simplemente desapareció de la vista del Uchia, para después aparecer detrás de el haciendo el sello del tigre y acuclillado.

- Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la Hoja 1000 años de muerte -dijo el rubio enterrando sus dedos en el trasero del Uchiha quien salio volando y estrellándose en un árbol para terminar todo adolorido y en el suelo- nunca falla -dijo el rubio, para después centrar su vista en Jaden que estaba recargado en el poste que lo amarraron-

El Yamanaka corrió con intenciones de golpear a Naruto pero este simplemente lo evadió, moviéndose a un lado y metiéndole el pie para que se tropezara y cayera arriba del Uchiha, quien se levantaba poco a poco y termino en el suelo.

El Uchiha miro con odio a Naruto, se levanto del suelo y corrió de forma veloz para saltar y asentarle una patada en la cabeza, pero Naruto había desaparecido en un Kawarimi. La pelea era asombrosa, el rubio contra esos tres chicos, Jaden quería aprender… quizás si se lo pedía a ese señor, podría ayudarle a aprender a defenderse.

Uno a uno Naruto hizo que terminaran exhaustos, decidiendo dar una retirada, el rubio se acercó y lo cargo en brazos para desaparecer en un destello amarillo y aparecer en una casa… el rubio abrió la puerta con el pie y depósito a Jaden en un sillón.

- quítate la camiseta -ordeno el rubio, esperando que el pelirrojo obedeciera-

- pero… -menciono Jaden confundido-

Naruto se le quedo viendo de forma seria y Jaden no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso a la indicación.

- recuestaste boca arriba -ordeno el rubio-

Jaden se recostó como le dijo el rubio, quien comenzó a concentrar un chakra rojizo en sus manos.

- esto dolerá -menciono Naruto, haciendo asentir a Jaden-

Naruto emanaba chakra curativo del zorro para curar las heridas provocadas por Fugaku, Jaden miro asombrado la técnica de curación, era asombroso lo rápido que las heridas cerraban. El rubio estaba asombrado pero no lo mostraba, el pequeño cuerpo del chico recibió mucho daño, además no esperaba que el cuerpo del chico respondiera bien al chakra del zorro y que las heridas cerraran con rapidez. Una vez que Naruto se aseguro que las heridas cerraran y los moretones desaparecieran dejo de emanar el chakra.

- listo… ya puedes irte -dijo el rubio desvaneciendo el chakra de sus manos-

- yo… este, gracias -menciono Jaden mirando a Naruto-

- no hay por que, ahora vete -dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al chico-

- disculpe señor… podría entrena… -menciono Jaden, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Naruto-

- no -dijo a secas-

- pero, es que usted sabe defenderse y yo quería… -dijo para ser interrumpido de nuevo por el rubio-

- ¿aprender a patear traseros? No… -volvió a responder Naruto-

- pero si no aprendo a defenderme, ese baka me va a lastimar de gravedad -dijo asustado el pelirrojo-

- lo siento… no me gustan los niños, no sirvo para enseñar -dijo el rubio-

- bien… entiendo… gracias por curarme -dijo Jaden decepcionado y dejando la casa de Naruto-

Naruto al escuchar que Jaden se retiraba, por alguna extraña razón no se le hizo justo lo que pasaba, suspiro con cansancio pues se odiaría por lo siguiente.

- Oye niño espera -dijo Naruto alcanzando a Jaden-

Rubio y Pelirroja caminaba por la aldea e Konoha hasta que llegaron a un Dojo de entrenamiento, al entrar vieron como uno de los estudiantes derribo a otro chico y lo desmayo de un golpe al rostro.

- ya saben que no me gusta la compasión entre contendientes -expreso el sensei, un hombre de pelo negro y piel blanca, vestía una camisa blanca abierta y unos pantalones negros- ¿Qué estas mirando que no prestas atención Fugaku? -pregunto el hombre-

- el fue el que me pego Oto -sama -dijo el joven Uchiha señalando al rubio que estaba frenet al pelirrojo-

- así que le pusiste una mano a mi retoño ¿eh dobe? -pregunto el hombre-

- Sasuke, tu hijo esta molestando a este muchacho, quiero que lo deje en paz -dijo el rubio-

- ¿Quién eres tu para exigirme en mi dojo? Y sobre todo criticar mis métodos -pregunto Sasuke muy enojado-

- solo déjenlo tranquilo -respondió Naruto dando la espalda-

- ¿crees que puedes venir aquí y exigirme? Estas muy equivocado Dobe… si esa nenita quiere su libertad deberá pelear -dijo Sasuke haciendo que despejaran el ring de pelea-

Naruto lo miro serio, su antiguo rival era un completo estúpido que no entendía de razones… miro para una esquina mirando un cartel.

- el chico peleara en el torneo -dijo Naruto encontrando una salida-

- jaja… jajajajajajaja ¿dices que ese mocoso peleara en el torneo Shinobi? -pregunto riéndose el Uchiha- sigues siendo un estúpido payaso, no te mides en tus bromas Usuratonkashi… pero bien te daré el gusto esta vez.

- solo recuerda las veces que barri el piso contigo… por que tu, ni siquiera duraste 5 minutos contra Madara -dijo Naruto retirándose junto a Jaden-

Sasuke estaba molesto, comenzó a acumular chakra Raiton para crear un chidori en su mano para atacar a Naruto, pero fue detenido por…

- sigues siendo muy explosivo bobo -dijo el recién llegado-

- no tenias que hacerlo ¿crees que no lo sabia? -pregunto Naruto-

- se que lo sabias… pero me entere que Fugaku y Sasuke están abusando de su poder -dijo el personaje-

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Itachi? -pregunto Sasuke con voz frustrada-

- vengo a advertirles que dejen de abusar de el poder… si continúan así me ven obligado a sacarlos del programa shinobi -menciono con simpleza Itachi-

- lo que digas, solo que ese Usuratonkashi no se me atraviese en el camino antes de la competencia -dijo Sasuke con enojo y dando la espalda- ahora retirense… tengo clases que dar -exijio haciendo que Itachi desapareciera en un sunshin-

Ahora Naruto y Jaden caminaban juntos, mientras pensaba en el lío que se había metido.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? -pregunto Jaden que no entendió mucho-

- ya no te molestaran y deberás pelear contra Fugaku Uchiha en el torneo Shinobi -explico Naruto-

- ¿que? Ósea que me pateara el trasero frente a mucha gente… gracias ya me siento mejor -dijo el chico con mucho sarcasmo-

- no te preocupes, te entrenare -dijo el rubio-

- ¿deberás? -pregunto Jaden emocionado-

- si… pero seguiremos mis reglas -dijo Naruto- No. 1: entrenaremos cuando yo lo diga, No. 2: no usaras lo que yo te enseñe para lastimar, lo usaras para proteger y No. 3: harás todo como yo te diga -dijo el Uzumaki-

- Hai… sensei -dijo emocionado el chico-

Mientras tanto en el hospital podemos ver a Tayuya recibiendo un uniforme de parte de Tsunade.

- Bienvenida hija espero te sientas cómoda -dijo la rubia-

- solo será temporal abuela -dijo la pelirroja-

- bien… ve con Ino, ella te dará tu itinerario y te capacitara -explico la rubia-

- hai -respondió antes de salir-

Una vez que se fue, la rubia no pudo evitar recordar al hijo de Tayuya llegándole una enorme curiosidad.

- Kin… necesito que me traigas los expedientes que te pediré continuación -menciono la rubia-

A los minutos llego Kin junto a dos Kage Bunshin con una gran cantidad de documentos.

- gracias Kin, te puedes retirar -dijo mirando la pila de documentos, una vez que se fue menciono decidida-hora de descubrir quien es tu padre Jaden -menciono la rubia - mi intuición me dice que el padre de este pequeño, debe ser alguien que conozco.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap el cual a mi parecer estuvo muy entretenido… ¿podrá Tsunade descubrir quien es el padre de Jaden? ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento de Naruto? ¿Tayuya será buena enfermera (para imaginarla vestida piensen en Erza Scarlet con el traje de enfermera *¬*)? ¿Sasuke y Fugaku cumplirán su palabra? ¿Karin en verdad será una Ninfomana Pedofilia? Esto y más en Shinobi Kid el Legado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí Kachorro con un nuevo capitulo de Shinobi Kid, el legado. Tanto Gardevoir como yo esperamos que disfruten de este capitulo que les tenemos preparado y esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Muchos en los Reviews me ha llegado la pregunta de por que Naruto tiene esa actitud con los que no son de su pequeño circulo social, pues eso lo averiguaran entre el cap… 3 y 4 de este fic.

Bueno creo que es hora de que comencemos…

Cap. 3 Entrenamiento y Secretos.

Es un nuevo día en Konohagakure no sato, ahora mismo en una pequeña casa podemos ver como se levanta una hermosa pelirroja de su cama sin sentir una pequeña presencia que acostumbraba dormir con ella. Tayuya había regresado tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que su hijo no durmió con ella.

- ¿Jaden? -llamo la joven madre al pelirrojo mientras se tallaba los ojos- Jaden… cariño -volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta del pelirrojo-

Extrañada por esto, se levanto de su cama y camino por la casa en busca de su hijo, no estaba en la sala y no estaba en el baño, de repente unos ronquidos fueron escuchados y estos provenían de la habitación de su hijo, al abrir la puerta miro que la habitación era un desastre, ropa por todos lados y algunos mangas de acción al lado de su escritorio, pero ¿donde estaba Jaden?

Al pelirrojo lo encontró dormido en el suelo y con un pie sobre la cama. El niño llevaba un pantalón de pijama color café y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, lo mas seguro es que se había caído mientras dormía y el pequeño holgazán no se quiso levantarse y acomodarse en su cama.

- este niño es un loco para dormir -menciono Tayuya con una sonrisa, mientras recogía la ropa y comenzaba a ordenar un poco el lugar-

Una vez que el suelo era visible en la habitación, la pelirroja se acerco, acomodo bien la almohada de su hijo y retiro las cobijas, lo cargo con la intención de subirlo a su cama para que descansara más cómodo, pero el tacto de la joven madre lo termino despertando.

- buenos días dormilón ¿esta cómodo el piso? -pregunto Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona-

- estoy cansado -murmuro Jaden con los ojos cerrados, para después darle la espalda cuando fue acomodado en su cama-

- vamos levántate -pidió la pelirroja moviendo a su hijo-

- … zzz…ZZZZ.

- si no te levantas no desayunaras y no voy a hacer desayuno mas tarde -menciono la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta, mientras Jaden se levantaba de golpe-

- ya desperté -dijo con los ojos cerrados, para después dejarse caer de nuevo a la cama-

Los minutos trascurrieron y Jaden estaba vestido con su camiseta sin mangas color blanco y su pantalón shinobi gris. Ahora el pelirrojo estaba desayunando al lado de su madre.

- hoy no trabajare, así que creo que podremos pasar un día madre e hijo-menciono Tayuya mirando a Jaden-

- eh, creo que será mas al rato Kaa -san -respondió el chico terminando su vaso de jugo y parándose de la mesa-

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -pregunto Tayuya muy curiosa por Jaden-

- yo… entrenare artes shinobi con tu amigo rubio -respondió Jaden en la puerta de su casa-

- con ¿Kinpatsu? -pregunto Tayuya extrañada-

- si… el, se ofreció a entrenarme para que me sepa defender -explico Jaden-

- eh, esta bien cariño solo ten mucho cuidado yo iré a ver a Karin mas al rato, quizás me encuentres ahí -menciono Tayuya-

- hai -respondió Jaden quien había salido corriendo-

- suerte mi pequeño -susurro la pelirroja mientras Jaden desaparecía de su vista-

Jaden corría por toda Konoha en busca de un destino, el capo de entrenamiento numero 7 donde su sensei lo había citado, el pelirrojo al llegar busco al rubio pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, así que solo fue y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a la espera del rubio.

Los minutos pasaban y Jaden esperaba en ese lugar, Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado y no daba señales de aparecer. El joven pelirrojo estaba muy aburrido y se puso a caminar por el lugar, pensó que si iba a ponerse a entrenar por lo menos debería calentar los músculos, pero en ese momento una enorme bola de fuego impacto a su derecha, Jaden volteo y miro a Fugaku Uchiha detrás de el, detonaba esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba y caminaba de manera lenta hacia Jaden.

- pero mira nada mas, el llorón… ¿Qué pasa? No esta tu guarda espaldas -pregunto el chico de cabellos azabaches-

- yo… no te tengo miedo -respondió Jaden que retrocedió un poco-

- lo se… se que no te asusto, yo… te aterro -dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante el Uchiha-

- no es verdad -contesto Jaden apretando los puños-

- entonces… quizás no te moleste si yo… ¡TE PATEO! -grito el azabache lanzándole una patada al pelirrojo-

Jaden estaba paralizado del miedo, miro como el Uchiha se le acercaba y… PUFF Fugaku Uchiha desapareció revelando a Naruto que negaba con decepción mientras Jaden seguía temblando y caía al suelo.

- ¿por que te paralizas? -pregunto el rubio mirando de forma severa a Jaden-

- yo… yo no se -respondió con mucho miedo-

- No sabes… ¿para que quieres aprender a defenderte si ni siquiera puedes reaccionar a alguna agresión? -pregunto Naruto-

- temo sentir dolor -respondió Jaden con la cabeza gacha-

- temes sentir dolor… déjame decirte que… no sentirás el verdadero dolor si los aldeanos no te persiguen a cada momento de tu vida con intención de matarte, que te encajen kunai o shuriken en el cuerpo, que usen Jutsu Katon o el peor de todos… estar completamente solo y no tener a nadie -menciono el rubio asombrando a Jaden- un golpe…duele en el momento, este sanara debes tenerlo por seguro, pero debes entender que si no estas dispuesto a moverte, esquivar y atacar no podré enseñarte nada ¿entiendes Koinu? -pregunto Naruto-

- yo, creo que entiendo -respondió Jaden-

- bien… sígueme -pidió Naruto hacia la sombra de un árbol-

Una vez bajo la sombra, Naruto le pidió a Jaden que se sentara y así lo hizo el pelirrojo.

- bien… creo que fui un poco extremista al empezar con eso, comenzaremos con una presentación… mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mis gustos son el Ramen, pasar tiempo con Kin -chan, Karin -chan, Shizune -chan, Kurenai -chan, Hikari -chan y mi Kaa -san, mis sueños… ya no poseo ninguno y mis disgustos son los traidores -se presento el rubio- tu turno Koinu -pidió Naruto-

- mi nombre es Jaden, mis gustos son la comida, Hikari -chan -en ese momento Naruto arqueo una ceja, al escuchar el nombre de la hija de Kurenai- y estar con mi Kaa -san, mis disgustos son los idiotas arrogantes que se creen superiores a los demás y mi sueño es convertirme en un Shinobi poderoso -menciono Jaden, mientras Naruto siento un Dejavu al escuchar el sueño del chico-

- bien, ahora que nos conocemos Koinu… comenzaremos con algo simple, por lo que pude ver no tienes ni si quiera una pizca de conocimientos shinobi y deberemos comenzar desde el principio, antes de que comiences a manejar chakra ejercitaremos tu mente y tu cuerpo, comenzaremos con un poco de ejercicio físico y después pasaremos a lanzamiento -explico Naruto-

- hai Naruto -sensei -respondió Jaden con una sonrisa-

- bien, quiero que des 5 vueltas caminado al rededor del campo de entrenamiento, después serán 8 vueltas trotando y 7 vueltas corriendo -pidió el rubio dejando en Shock a Jaden- si no completas el ejercicio, me veré en la necesidad de no dejarte comer hoy -dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados-

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso esta loco?! -grito Jaden apuntando con su dedo índice-

- oh y para asegurarme que lo harás bien… Kuchiyose no jutsu -exclamo Naruto colocando su palma en el suelo-

En ese momento apareció una pequeña figura de un canino de pelaje castaño y hocico color marrón, bestia un chaleco que tenia la imagen de un espantapájaros, además de llevar una banda shinobi en la cabeza.

- ¿que sucede chico? -pregunto Pakkun-

- espero no te moleste hacer de niñera unos momentos -menciono Naruto mirando al perro-

- ¿a quien debo cuidar? -pregunto el perro-

- solo necesito que veas que no haga trampa con su entrenamiento… dará 5 vueltas caminando, 8 trotando y 7 corriendo por este lugar -menciono el rubio-

- te has suavizado bastante… bien niño si te portas bien te dejare acariciar mis patitas son muy suavecitas -menciono Pakkun con una voz burlona-

- otra cosa Kouinu -menciono Naruto mirando al pelirrojo- a partir de cuando comiences a correr Pakkun te comenzara a atacar -dijo el rubio-

- y… ¿a donde iras? -pregunto Pakkun-

- estaré en aquel árbol de haya leyendo un poco -dijo Naruto sacando el antiguo libro de Kakashi- no importa las veces que sea, sigo diciendo que el Icha Icha Paradise es la mejor versión -dijo Naruto alejándose-

- otro Kakashi -dijo el Ninken negando con decepción- bien chico, comienza -pidió Pakkun- bien chico, comienza entre mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido terminaras -pidió Pakkun-

Jaden comenzó el ejercicio caminado alrededor de el campo de entrenamiento, no sabia por que estaba haciendo eso, se le hacia muy estúpido pensar que con caminar aprendería a ser mucho mejor en las artes shinobi, no tardo mucho al dar las 5 vueltas por el campo y después continuo con comenzar a trotar.

Pakkun por su lado tenia un extraño presentimiento, el olor del jovencito se le hacia muy familiar pero rápidamente descarto la idea pues seria algo absurdo en solo pensar que fuera verdad. El Ninken miraba con atención como el joven estaba ya muy cansado y estaba por comenzar a correr.

- hey chico acércate un poco -pidió Pakkun a Jaden que comenzó a caminar hacia el perro-

- ¿que ocurre Inu -sensei? -pregunto Jaden mirando al Ninken-

- llámame Pakkun… ven siéntate y descansa unos minutos -ordeno el pequeño perro-

Jaden se dejo caer frente al perro que no dejaba de verlo y eso incomodaba demasiado al pelirrojo, pero lo que en verdad hacia el Ninken era analizarlo a fondo.

- ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto el chico pelirrojo-

- no… solo me recordaste a alguien, descansa unos cuantos minutos por que comenzaremos con lo que sigue -menciono el perro-

Solo fueron cuestión de unos minutos para que Jaden volviera a estar de pie, en ese momento se acerco Naruto a ver el progreso de su aprendiz.

- ¿como va? -pregunto el rubio al perro-

- le deje descansar 10 minutos para comenzar la diversión -menciono el perro-

- ya veo… bueno, estaré aquí mirando esto… Koinu -llamo Naruto a Jaden- si logras terminar el ejercicio te llevare por un bol de Ramen -menciono Naruto-

- hai Naruto -sensei -respondió Jaden-

El pelirrojo se puso a correr mientras Pakkun se quedo en el mismo lugar y eso extraño a Naruto.

- Koinu salio corriendo, ¿Qué esperas? -pregunto Naruto-

- solo quiero informarte algo y sacarme una duda -respondió el Ninken-

- ¿cual es? -pregunto el rubio-

- ¿crees que aun existan Uzumaki ahí afuera aparte de Karin y de ti? -pregunto el perro-

- por lo que supe de Itachi y Baa -chan, ya no hay mas Uzumaki en las tierras shinobi -respondió Naruto mirando a Jaden en su 2da vuelta-

- entiendo -menciono Pakkun-

- ¿a que se debe tu duda? -pregunto el rubio-

- no… nada solo… olvídalo era una pregunta sin importancia… ahora si me disculpas, tengo un chico que torturar -menciono el pequeño perro que comenzó a perseguir a Jaden-

- ¿¨acaso… habrá mas Uzumaki?¨ -se cuestiono el rubio de forma seria-

Jaden corría a lo que sus piernas le permitían y Pakkun le pisaba los talones literalmente, pues el pequeño perro le saltaba encima y lo derribaba llevándolo a impactar en el frío y duro suelo.

- ya es la 6 vez que te derribo chico y apenas vas en la cuarta vuelta -menciono Pakkun que estaba sobre Jaden-

- es que me es difícil -respondió Jaden-

- chico, no todo en un combate es saber atacar… debes aprender a predecir las cosas -menciono Pakkun bajándose de la espalda de Jaden y sentándose frente a el-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto Jaden mirando al Ninken-

- te lo podré así de sencillo… ¿que sientes cuando vez que alguien te va ah atacar? -pregunto el perro-

- miedo -respondió Jaden-

- ¿Miedo? ¿A que te refieres con tener miedo? -pregunto el Ninken-.

- yo... no lo se... solo se que no quiero que me lastimen como a el -menciono Jaden mirando el suelo-

- ¿Como a el? -pregunto Pakkun mientras que Jaden miraba el suelo- ¿Te refieres a Naruto?

- no se que tenga que ver sensei en esto -menciono Jaden- solo se que desde hace 2 años tengo sueños que me atormentan... escucho a un niño gritar por ayuda, veo como los aldeanos lo golpean y como la sangre escurre, nunca eh visto al niño, pero después de que el niño queda inconciente, esas personas me miran y me golpean a mi -explico Jaden con una voz apagada-

- Y dime, ese chico que mencionas ¿lo conoces? -pregunto el perro que miraba discretamente a Naruto-.

- No... Los aldeanos me atrapan tan rápido que no soy capaz de ver al chico -menciono Jaden que aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo- los aldeanos dicen que merezco su mismo destino al ser hijo de dos demonios -dijo el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza- no me gusta que le digan demonio a mi Kaa -san, y a mi Oto -san nunca lo conocí, pero no creo que sea un demonio -explico Jaden al Ninken-

Pakkun analizaba bien las cosas y había demasiadas cosas que encajaban, pero si sus pensamientos eran correctos la pregunta era cuando fue que ocurrió **¨eso¨.**

- ¿Acaso le has contado a alguien de estos sueños que tienes? -pregunto el Ninken-.

El niño negó con la cabeza y el Ninken solo pudo suspirar, ahora entendía bien el punto del chico al no saber defenderse y el por que se paralizaba ante un ataque, ahora lo difícil será comenzar a quitarle el miedo.

- Escucha chico, se que tienes miedo a la hora de pelear, pero tienes que aprender a defenderte. Si no lo haces, entonces tendrás miedo por el resto de tu vida -le aconsejo Pakkun al pelirrojo, el cual solo asiente algo preocupado- Bien, daremos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy. Ve a descansar mientras voy a hablar con Naruto -dicho eso Jaden se dejo caer para descansar unos minutos-.

Pakkun camino hacia el rubio que estaba recargado en un árbol y leyendo el libro, ahora lo importante era darle la información que obtuvo del chico, quizás eso le daría alguna idea de cómo poder entrenarlo.

- ¿por que detuviste su entrenamiento? -pregunto Naruto sin mirar al Ninken, pues su único ojo visible estaba sobre las páginas del libro que tenía en manos-

- Es que… acabo de averiguar algo muy interesante acerca de tu aprendiz -dijo Pakkun, cosa que llamo la atención de su invocador-.

- ¿y que seria eso? -pregunto Naruto levantando la vista para mirar al Ninken-

- Al parecer ese teme defenderse, debido a unas pesadillas -menciono el Ninken haciendo que Naruto levante una de sus cejas-.

- entonces... me dices que mi aprendiz no se defiende ¿Por qué el teme al monstruo debajo de la cama? -pregunto Naruto con ironía-

- No me refiero a eso, ese chico tiene miedo debido a sus pesadillas en que lo llamaban "hijo de los dos demonios" -dicho eso, el rubio abrió los ojos por completo al oír esa frase-.

- ¿hijo de los dos demonios? -cuestiono Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Pakkun- bueno se que la rojita aun posee el sello de maldición, pero... ¿dos demonios? -menciono preocupado el rubio-

- A mi también me sorprendió al oír eso, ¿tu crees que su madre tuvo alguna relación con algunos de los que seguían a Orochimaru? -pregunto el Ninken al su invocador-.

- la rojita me dijo que nunca tuvo ningún romance con sus compañeros del sonido -respondió Naruto un poco incomodo por la pregunta del Ninken y eso lo noto Pakkun-

- Algo en ese chico llama mi atención, seria bueno que te acercaras mas a el para averiguar sobre sus problemas -menciono Pakkun-

- ya no puedo ser mismo de antes Pakkun, yo ya no ayudo a todos los que se me atraviesan, yo solo busco el bien de mi familia -dijo Naruto con una voz apagada y sin ver al Ninken que se mantenía serio-

- ¡Ya deja de vivir en el pasado como Kakashi, ese chico puede ser el único miembro de tu Clan! -exclamo Pakkun- Te aconsejo que seas alguien importante para Jaden, como un padre para el.

- ¿a que te refieres con el único miembro de mi clan? -pregunto el Uzumaki al Ninken- los únicos Uzumaki con vida somos Karin y Yo -respondió Naruto- que sea pelirrojo no lo hace un Uzumaki -declaro el rubio-

- Déjame decirte una cosa Naruto, por alguna razón, Jaden me recuerda mucho a ti cuando tenias su edad -esas palabras hicieron que el ojiazul recordara la dura infancia que tuvo cuando todo el mundo lo rechazaba- si no lo ayudas a superar sus miedos jamás será alguien en el futuro. No hagas que ese chico pase lo mismo que tu.

Naruto estaba en blanco, no sabia que decir, sentía culpa y remordimiento al ver al joven pelirrojo.

- se que esto es duro para ti Naruto, pero… estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo -menciono Pakkun para después desaparecer-

Naruto se quedo observando a Jaden, el niño no era tan malo, aparte olvido algo muy importante… estaba tratando con un niño sin experiencia no con un Genin recién salido de academia. Tal vez, era tiempo de cambiar un poco.

El rubio camino de forma lenta y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo que volteo a ver a su sensei.

- lo siento sensei, falle, prometo dar lo mejor de mi -dijo Jaden con el flequillo ensombreciendo su rostro y con una voz apagada-

En ese momento Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Jaden y le revolvió los cabellos.

- tranquilo… creo que me excedí un poco, se me olvido que trataba con un niño sin experiencia -respondió el rubio con un tono de voz más amigable-

- ¿continuaremos con el entrenamiento? -pregunto Jaden a su sensei-

- no… ya fue bastante castigo innecesario por hoy, ven vamos -dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-

- ¿a donde? -pregunto Jaden poniéndose de pie-

- por un buen plato de ramen -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que solía dar antes-

El pequeño Jaden por alguna razón sonrío y se sintió muy contento al ver feliz a Naruto así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- solo hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que vayamos a comer -dijo Naruto-

- ¿y eso que seria sensei? -pregunto Jaden-

- ven… hay un lugar que quiero visitar -respondió Naruto-

Naruto y Jaden caminaron por unos segundos hasta que divisaron un monumento parecido a un diamante y que tenia flores, en ese momento Naruto se arrodillo ante ella, Jaden no entendía que sucedía, pero decidió imitar al rubio. Pasaron los segundos y nadie decía nada, Jaden solo podía ver a Naruto con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado para después abrir los ojos.

- ¨intentare dar lo mejor, Kakashi -sensei, Ero -sanin… juro que sus enseñanzas no serán pasadas por alto¨ -pensó el rubio- ¿listo para comer? -pregunto Naruto-

- Hai -respondió Jaden-

- bueno en marcha -dijo Naruto caminado al lado de su aprendiz-

Maestro y aprendiz caminaban por las calles de Konoha mientras llevaban rumbo a Ichirakus Ramen, pero en ese momento fueron interceptados… vestía un Kimono de una sola pieza color azul con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, su piel era tan blanca como las nubes, busto copa BB el cual había crecido después de su embarazo, anchas caderas y unas piernas bien torneadas, un gran trasero y un rostro angelical, ojos color jade y cabello rosado amarrado en una coleta alta.

- ¿Naruto? -menciono la mujer- ¡NARUTO! -grito de forma eufórica mientras corría a abrazar al rubio- mírate estas mas alto y te vez mas fuerte… ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto la joven de cabellos rosas-

- Sakura -menciono el rubio que estaba completamente quieto y con una voz seria-

- sabes Sasuke -kun me dijo que fuiste al Dojo mientras yo hacia la comida… que mal, me hubiera gustado saludarte ese día -dijo la pelirosada- pero dime ¿eh cierto que entrenaras a un niño? -pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- veo que ya te fue con la noticia -respondió el rubio-

- si… Sasuke -kun estaba muy estresado ese día, pero logre tranquilizarlo un poco, nada que un poco de amor no solucione -dijo Sakura de forma soñadora- ¿el es tu aprendiz? -pregunto Sakura señalando a Jaden- es muy lindo jejeje -rió la pelirosada- hola mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha -se presento la ex -Haruno-

- mucho gusto -dijo Jaden algo sonrojado- me- me llamo Jaden -dijo el chico-

- Sakura, si nos permites le prometí a Jaden un poco de ramen después de nuestro entrenamiento -dijo el rubio-

- a entiendo… bueno fue un gusto verte de nuevo y me alegra ver que estas muy bien -dijo la pelirosada con una linda sonrisa en el rostro- bueno me iré a preparar a cena, Sasuke -kun y Fugaku -kun no tardan en terminar de entrenar, cuídate Naruto… nos veremos Jaden -chan -dijo la pelirosada desordenándole la cabellera al pelirrojo-

- que mujer tan rara -menciono Jaden mirando a la pelirosa retirarse del lugar- no entiendo como un baka puede tener a una Kaa -san tan agradable -dijo Jaden-

- ahora es agradable, si la hubieras conocido cuando fuimos compañeros de equipo no dirias lo mismo -menciono Naruto soltando un suspiro de cansancio-

- ¿usted fue compañero de la señorita Sakura? -pregunto Jaden a Naruto mientras continuaban el camino a Ichirakus-

- así es… yo estuve enamorado de ella gran parte de mi vida, pero… ella siempre prefirió al Teme de Sasuke -respondió Naruto con un tono serio- pero eso ya es pasado… ahora solo me dedico a cuidar de mis seres queridos y actuar bajo las ordenes de Itachi, pero no dejemos que eso nos vaya a arruinar nuestra comida, vamos Koinu -menciono Naruto con una sonrisa-

No tardaron mucho en llegar al puesto de Ramen, donde Jaden encontró a su Kaa -san, quien efectivamente estaba platicando con Karin y Ayame mientras degustaba de un plato de ramen de res.

- ¡Kaa -san! -grito Jaden haciendo voltear a su madre que la verlo quedo con la boca abierta-

De un momento a otro Tayuya ya estaba abrazando a Jaden y revisándolo a fondo.

- ¿QUE TE PASO? ESTAS MUY SUCIO ¿Y ESA MORDIDA? -pregunto la pelirroja- EXIJO SABER QUIEN TE HIZO ESO, CUANDO ENCUENTRE A ESE MALNACIDO INVESIL HIJO DE PUTA, LE ARRANCARE SUS EXTREMIDADES UNA POR UNA -grito la pelirroja sacando un poco de la Tayuya antigua, mientras lo que pasaban por ahí solo temían por la suerte del pobre diablo que moriría ante la furia de la pelirroja-

- eh… Kaa -san estoy bien deberás -dijo Jaden, mientras Naruto por alguna razón se sentía copiado-

- oye rojita tranquilízate, no creo que Koinu quiera averiguar sobre tus días como la Konoha no Aka Kaijū -menciono Naruto a modo de broma-

- prometiste que nunca mas dirías ese sobre nombre -menciono Tayuya con su chakra visible y de color rojo- si lo que querías era ver a la Konoha no Aka Kaijū, entonces Kinpatsu… ¡veras a la Konoha no Aka Kaijū! -grito Tayuya muy enojada-

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a correr por su vida al recordar lo que ocurrió al primero que le llamo con ese sobre nombre, Tayuya estaba muy enojada y perseguía a Naruto mientras derribaba a los aldeanos que se le atravesaban, mientras Jaden estaba en la barra del local.

- hola Jaden -kun ¿quieres comer? -pregunto Karin-

- hai… Naruto -sensei dijo que me invitaría a comer -menciono Jaden con una sonrisa-

- bien… ¿que pedirás? -pregunto Karin sacando una libreta-

- quiero un Ramen de cerdo con pollo -pidió Jaden-

- a la orden -respondió Karin quien fue a preparar la orden-

Mientras tanto solo se podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto y Tayuya a lo lejos.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MISERABLE LLORON, SOLO TE VOY A PARTIR EL CULO EN DOS! -grito Tayuya de forma furiosa-

- ¡ESPERA SOLO BROMEABA! -gritaba Naruto muy aterrado-

- ¡PUES PARA QUE NO HANDES BROMEANDO SOLO TE MOLERE A GOLPES Y TE DEJRE ESTERIL! -grito Tayuya intentando atrapar al rubio-

A los segundos el palto de Jaden llego y Karin se puso a observar la persecución de Tayuya, le traía muchos recuerdos y solo pudo suspirar.

- me trae muchos recuerdos esto -menciono Karin- parece que la llama del amor sigue activa entre esos dos -menciono con una sonrisa la pelirroja-

- ¿a que te refieres Karin -Nee -chan? -pregunto Jaden a Karin-

- ¿no te lo dijo tu Kaa -san? -pregunto Karin-

- ¿que? -pregunto Jaden muy confundido-

- Naruto y ella antes eran novios -menciono Karin-

- ¿NARUTO -SENSEI Y KAA -SAN ERAN NOVIOS? -grito Jaden impactado-

- si… sin duda hacían una bonita pareja, pero terminaron por que no se podían ver mucho debido a las misiones, es la primera vez que veo a un par de ex -novios que no discuten por cualquier tontería y que aparte se lleven bien -explico Karin-

- ¨Naruto -sensei y Kaa -san¨ -pensó Jaden mirando a esos dos y como seguían en la persecución-

- Oye Jaden -kun… ¿crees en la magia? -pregunto Karin-

- bueno… no mucho -menciono Jaden-

- mira -menciono tomando uno de los huesos de pollo- esto se llama hueso mágico, yo tomare un extremo y tu tomaras un extremo, si mi parte es mas grande mi deseo se cumple, si tu parte es mas grande tu deseo se cumplirá -menciono Karin tomando un extremo del hueso-

- este… bien… ¿Qué debo de hacer? -pregunto Jaden-

- solo toma el otro extremo, pide un deseo en tu mente y luego jálalo -dijo Karin-

Jaden estuvo en silencio un par de minutos, para mirar el hueso y jalarlo hasta tronar y que el hueso mas largo estuviera en su mano.

- ¿y que pediste? -pregunto Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- yo… este…. ser… ser mas fuete jejeje -menciono Jaden de manera nerviosa-

En ese momento Tayuya seguía corriendo, cuando de pronto tropezó y derribo a Naruto robándole un beso al rubio, ambos tenia los ojos bien abiertos y con el rostro completamente rojo. Tayuya se separo de forma rápida del rubio a quien había empujado lejos de ella.

- ¿qu-que crees que ha-haces pervertido? -pregunto muy sonrojada la joven madre- auch -se quejo al sentir dolor en su tobillo-

- Rojita… estas bien -pregunto el rubio con el rostro rojo-

- no te acerques pervertido -menciono la pelirroja-

- aja… y si no te ayudo, como planeas ponerte de pie -dijo Naruto haciendo que Tayuya se sonroje- ven… solo serán unos minutos los que te ayudare -dijo el rubio que se acerco y cargo a Tayuya de forma nupcial causando que se sonrojara mas al estar tan cerca de Naruto-

- so-solo no te emociones… po-por dejarte acercar tanto a mi -dijo muy nerviosa-

Naruto la llevo a una de las bancas y se agacho, lo cual sonrojo más a Tayuya.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS PERVERTIDO? -grito al llevar sus manos a su parte intima para evitar que el rubio viera su ropa interior através del Kimono rojo-

- oye… tranquila se Jutsu medico -dijo Naruto-

- so-solo mantén los ojos en la herida -ordeno Tayuya-

Naruto tomo delicadamente el pie de Tayuya y comenzó a emanar chakra verde, el cual se sentía muy agradable, pero Tayuya solo desviaba la mirada debido a su gran orgullo.

- tardare unos minutos… no tienes de que preocuparte -dijo Naruto-

- como sea -respondió Tayuya-

Mientras tanto con Jaden y Karin estos miraban aquella escena.

- lo vez Jaden -kun… Naruto y Tayuya aun se quieren, solo es cuestión de que reciban un pequeño empujoncito -menciono Karin, mientras Jaden miraba atento esto-

- ¿Te duele? -pregunto Naruto-

- el dolor esta desapareciendo Naruto -kun -menciono Tayuya, para después darse cuenta que se le escapo la frase-

- ya casi termino -dijo el rubio sintiendo una sensación de alivies y un poco de felicidad-

- so-solo termina y dame mi espacio -dijo la pelirroja sin verlo directamente-

- ¨¿por que Kaa -san se comportara así con Naruto -sensei?¨ -pensó Jaden de forma analítica sin dejar de ver a su Kaa -san y a su sensei-

Hospital de Konoha…

Tenia todo el día sin recibir consultas, no había comido y solo había tomado 5 tazas de café, todo era un fiasco… tenia descartados a Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Kakashi, Azuma, Yamato y otros mas… ahora estaba revisando el expediente de Shikamaru y le faltaban todavía unos 15 expedientes mas.

- ¡ughh! -se quejo la mujer rubia- esto es tan estresante, no hay nada que sea igual o parecido a la muestra de Jaden, a este paso no sabre nada de el -se quejo la rubia buscando una botella de sake-

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de kimono negro que demostraba unos meses de embarazo.

- ¿tan temprano y comenzara con sus vicios Tsunade -sama? -pregunto la mujer-

- Shizune -exclamo al ver a su amiga y aprendiz en el consultorio-

- usted no aprende -se quejo la morena que le quito la botella de las manos-

- nooo, espera Shizune… la necesito, quiero relajarme -dijo Tsunade intentando tomar la botella-

- primero trabaje, tiene un desorden total -se quejo Shizune- ¿Por qué mira los expedientes de los chicos? Hey ¿que esa el de mi Ita -kun aquí? -se quejo la morena al ver el expediente de su esposo en el escritorio-

- no es lo que piensas, hago una investigación, tengo 6 horas buscando una muestra de ADN igual o parecida a la de este niño -menciono Tsunade pasando el expediente de Jaden-

- el hijo de Tayuya, ¿la estudiante de Ita -kun? -pregunto Shizune-

- estoy dispuesta a encontrar al padre de este chico -menciono Tsunade- algo me dice que es alguien que ya conozco -menciono Tsunade-

- ¿pero que tiene que ver los expedientes? -pregunto Shizune-

- pues que estos vendieron su semilla y Tayuya fue a premiada -respondió Tsunade-

- ¡DIGAME QUE ITA KUN NO ES EL PADRE! -menciono muy paranoica la morena-

- no te preocupes, a Itachi lo descarte… fue el primero en el que pensé ya que era muy unido a Tayuya, quien sabe y era de esos jejeje -dijo Tsunade con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- TSUNADE -SAMA ¿CÓMO PUEDE PENSAR ESO DE MI ESPOSO? -grito Shizune-

- tranquila solo era para estar segura -se defendió la senju de manera rápida- le hará daño a tu bebe -dijo Tsunade buscando que su alumna se calmara-

- bien… dígame ¿necesita ayuda? -pregunto Shizune-

- bueno… si quieres puedes ayudarme, no te obligare a nada -dijo Tsunade-

- bien… yo comparare estos 7 con la muestra -dijo Shizune tomando los documentos-

- con tu ayuda esto será mas fácil, gracias Shizune -agradeció la mujer- ¨con la ayuda de Shizune estoy un paso mas cerca de descubrir la verdad¨ -pensó Tsunade-

Casa de Tayuya y Jaden…

En estos momentos Tayuya estaba en la ducha recordando ese momento del beso y llevo su mano a sus labios.

- aun… ¿aun me querrá como yo a el? - se pregunto Tayuya pensando en el rubio-

Continuara…

Bueno eh terminado el cap y estuvo algo largo jejejeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado asi como yo… y como podemos apreciar, las cosas están avanzando un poco mas.

Bueno… nos leemos.

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno eh aquí un nuevo cap de Shinobi Kid, poco a poco nos acercamos a la verdad, por ahora un poco de servicio a la comunida.

Zafir09: pues que te puedo decir mi amigo, esta historia lleva su curso y no me gusta mucho adelantar los hechos.

sakurita preciosa: bueno, quien sabe quizás la verdad llegue mas pronto de lo que tu esperas.

Leknyn: la verdad tras la actitud de Naruto muy pronto lo sabrán (soné muy Yoda XD)

mar0669: estate atento amigo, muy pronto lo sabrás.

Homicidal Liu: gracias… _gracias._

Gerymaru: lo del rechazo al puesto de Kage se sabra un poco mas adelante.

Carlos: gracias por gustar de mi fic, es que yo soy mas de parejas raras, el Naruhina no es lo mio.

Bueno pasemos al cap…

Cap.- 4 viaje…

Es una tarde tranquila en Konoha, han pasado 2 semanas desde que Jaden comenzó su entrenamiento, ahora mismo podemos ver al joven pelirrojo haciendo flexiones mientras Naruto le supervisaba. Jaden tenía 20 minutos haciendo flexiones sin parar y eso era una de las partes de su entrenamiento que mas detestaba, pues Naruto lo había puesto a hacer ejercicio de fuerza hasta el cansancio.

A simple vista, se podía ver que los brazos del joven pelirrojo temblaban por el esfuerzo.

- vas bien, no te detengas, aun te faltan 50 mas -dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos mirando a Jaden- Lee ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? -pregunto Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- es asombroso que este pequeño niño siga este ritmo, su llama de la juventud me ah conmovido que tengo 15 minutos siguiendo su ejemplo -dijo el extraño hombre de cabellos negros en forma de tazón-.

- No te detengas Koinu -dijo Naruto que devolvió la mirada a Jaden que se había distraído con la presencia del raro hombre de espandex verde-

- pero… sensei, estoy muy cansado -dijo Jaden mirando a Naruto, el cual se mantenía serio-

- bien, detente -dijo el rubio resignado mientras el chico se dejaba caer al suelo- ¿era eso necesario? -pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja-

- no sentir brazos -dijo Jaden con dolor-

- levántate que no fue para tanto -pidió Naruto sin dejar de ver a su aprendiz-

- en serio, no sentir los brazos… ¡dolor! -dijo Jaden con dolor-

- dije que te levantes o no habrá originis -amenazo Naruto al descubrir que a Jaden le gustaba mucho comer arroz-

- ya me siento mucho mejor -dijo de manera rápida y parándose firme, causando una sonrisa en su sensei-

- al parecer estas dos semanas has hecho un gran avance Koinu, creo que es hora de comenzar a explicarte lo que es chakra… Lee ¿te importaría dejarme solo con mi estudiante? -pregunto Naruto-

- Claro Naruto -kun, ahora me iré a dar 300 vueltas a la aldea, si no lo logro haré 100000 flexiones con una mano y si fallo en ellas serán 250000 sentadillas, nos vemos Naruto -kun, nos vemos amiguito, siempre has lo posible por ¡ARDER LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! -grito Lee alejándose mientras Naruto y Jaden tenían gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- sensei, su amigo es… agradable -dijo Jaden con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- para ser mi mejor amigo es algo desesperante -dijo Naruto mirando a Lee corriendo por la aldea- bueno, continuemos con lo siguiente, el chakra… ¿conoces algo acerca del chakra? -pregunto Naruto-

- ¿eh? -menciono Jaden con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, mientras Naruto suspiraba algo desanimado-

- el chakra es la unión de la energía física y espiritual la cual es necesaria para realizar algo como esto -dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y mirando un muñeco de entrenamiento en ese momento Naruto apareció una extraña esfera en su mano- ¡RASENGAN! -grito el hombre rubio impactando la esfera en el maniquí, el cual se estrello en un árbol-

- ¡asombroso! -grito Jaden muy emocionado- ¿Cuándo aprenderé a hacer eso? -pregunto Jaden muy emocionado-

- el Rasengan es algo muy complicado y se lleva por pasos, pero si tomas mas enserio tu entrenamiento quizás te enseñe a crearlo -explico Naruto-

- no creo que sea tan difícil hacer una pequeña esfera de aire en mi mano, ya vera que la dominare de manera rápida -dijo Jaden de forma confiada, para después recibir un coscorrón por parte de Naruto- ¡ITAI! -grito el pelirrojo tomándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué hizo eso? -pregunto enojado mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-

- no te estoy enseñando a ser arrogante, a demás deberías tenerle más respeto a la técnica del Yondaime Hokage -dijo de manera seria el rubio, mientras cruzaba los brazos y le dedicaba una mirada de seriedad a Jaden-

- ¿es una de las técnicas del Yondaime? -pregunto Jaden muy asombrado-

- así es -respondió Naruto aun con los brazos cruzados-

- lo siento sensei… ¿podemos continuar con el entrenamiento? -pregunto Jaden mirando a Naruto-

- yo creo que por hoy es suficiente, corriste como loco y ejercitaste tu cuerpo para empezar a cargar tu propio peso -dijo Naruto mirando a Jaden- a partir de mañana comenzaremos con katas y a empezar a despertar tu chakra -explico Naruto- ya que seas capaz de usar chakra, veremos tu afinidad elemental y como caminar escalar árboles sin usar las manos y caminar sobre el agua y algunas cascadas-

- ¡caminar por cascadas! ¿Acaso esta demente? -grito Jaden impactado-

- si no te gusta el entrenamiento, puedes retirarte y volver a recibir las palizas que te daban -dijo Naruto-

- de ninguna manera, yo continuare para volverme fuerte y no depender de nadie para protegerme -menciono Jaden con una voz determinada-

- bien entonces te veré mañana -dijo el rubio-

- hai sensei -respondió Jaden con una sonrisa-

- bien ya puedes irte, no te metas en problemas -pidió Naruto mientras miraba a Jaden irse- estos niños de ahora creen que todo es fácil -dijo Naruto mirando a Jaden-

- tú también lo creías -dijo una voz a la espalda de Naruto, la cual conocía a la perfección-

- deberías de estar trabajando, Shizune -nee chan se podría molestar Hokage -sama -dijo Naruto recordando las veces que encontró a Itachi casi muerto debido a la furia de su esposa-

- Shizune -chan no lo sabrá, por que se que confío en ti ¿verdad? -pregunto la voz a su espalda-

- no lo sabrá, pero necesito un favor -menciono Naruto- tengo que ir a Yuki no kuni -pidió el rubio Uzumaki-

- sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, pero como Hokage debo informarme ¿que harás haya? -pregunto Itachi-

- tengo que hablar con ella -menciono el rubio-

- ¿iras para saludar? No pense que hicieras tanta vida social -dijo Itachi-

- si Kin -chan y Karin -chan se molestaron, imagina como estarán ellas tres al saber que su ¨ototo¨ no las ha visitado -dijo el rubio con un leve escalofrío-

- tienes razón, ellas tres se ponen algo violentas cuando el tema de conversación eres tu, visitare tu tumba a diario, lo prometo -dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto le dirigiera una mirada de muerte- además… sabes que no a mi no me tienes que pedir permiso, a quien le debes pedir permiso es a Tayuya -dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto se sobre saltara-

- no se que tenga que ver la rojita en esto -dijo el rubio dándole la espalda a Itachi-

- es obvio que planeas llevarte al pequeño Jaden para entrenarlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto? -pregunto Itachi-

- mas tarde hablare con ella sobre el entrenamiento de Koinu -respondió Naruto-

- bien te tendré lista tu habitación especial -dijo Itachi desapareciendo-

- ESO NO ES PARA NADA GRACIOSO ITACHI -grito Naruto muy molesto, el cual caminaba apretando los puños debido a la pequeña broma de Itachi-

Esta comenzando a oscurecer y en el cielo a verse unas pocas estrellas mientras, Jaden caminaba de regreso a casa, ahora el pelirrojo pensaba que le dolían demasiado los brazos y las piernas, no cualquiera sobrevive a un entrenamiento de Naruto cuando usaba a sus Ninken.

- ughh, ¿por que Sensei evade tanto el tema? yo solo le pregunte si antes era novio de mi kaa -san, ¡auch! -se quejo al sentir el dolor de la mordida en su brazo, la cual fue proporcionada por el Ninken más ágil de Naruto-

- ¿Jaden -kun eres tu? -escucho el pelirrojo a su espalda-

- Hikari -chan -dijo sorprendido el joven pelirrojo al darse la vuelta y ver a su amiga Hikari, Hikari llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga corta color blanco, una mini falda negra, unas largas calcetas color gris y sus sandalias shinobi negras-

- ¿que haces tan tarde por aquí? -pregunto la morena de ojos rojos-

- yo, este… voy terminando de entrenar -menciono Jaden con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- vaya no sabia que entrenabas -dijo la chica-

- si ya tengo 2 semanas de entrenamiento y a veces me arrepiento de haber comenzado -respondió el pelirrojo con un aura depresiva-

- vamos, no puede ser tan malo -dijo la morena dándole palmaditas en la espalda esperando darle ánimos al pelirrojo-

- eso dices ahora, Naruto -sensei no es alguien que sea blando a la hora de entrenar -menciono Jaden recordando su duro entrenamiento físico-

- ¡Eres alumno de Naruto-san! -dijo Hikari con mucho asombro y Jaden asiente con la cabeza- ¡Que suerte tienes de tener al shinobi mas grande de Konoha como sensei! -menciono Hikari-

- ¿conoces a mi sensei? -pregunto confundido el pelirrojo-

- Kaa-san me contó muchas cosas sobre el, Naruto-san ha hecho muchas cosas por la aldea, incluyendo muchas alianzas con aldeas y países en el mundo, ¡Y eso lo hizo solo siendo un Genin! -dijo Hikari con mucho respeto al Uzumaki- ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de que seas su alumno, muchos Genin han suplicado de que lo tomen como su alumno pero el los rechazo, si que tienes mucha suerte Jade-kun.

- bueno Naruto -sensei me ha demostrado que es fuerte, incluso dijo que posiblemente me enseñe un jutsu que parece pelota -dijo Jaden de forma ignorante-

- ¿Un Jutsu que parece una pelota? -decía Hikari que pensaba sobre para luego saber de lo que le hablaba el pelirrojo- ¡Naruto-san te enseñara el Rasengan! ¡Ese es el mismo Jutsu que creo el Yondaime Hokage! -grito sorprendida la morena de ojos rojos-

Ante dicho grito de sorpresa, los aldeanos que transitaban voltearon al escuchar a Hikari mencionar el rasengan, Hikari estaba roja de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que todos la miraban, en ese momento Jaden la tomo de la mano y corrió lejos de los aldeanos que seguían mirándolos.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron lo suficientemente retirados de los aldeanos se dispusieron a caminar tranquilamente, pues la noche se acercaba cada vez más y sus madres podrían preocuparse por ambos.

- ¿estas seguro que quieres acompañarme a casa? ¿Tu kaa -san no se molestara por que llegues tarde? -pregunto Hikari mirando a Jaden-

- mi Kaa -san aun esta trabajando, además Kaa -san me dijo que nunca debo dejar que una amiga camine sola en la noche -menciono Jaden sonrojando a Hikari-

- si, este… gracias -respondió un poco apenada por las palabras de Jaden-

Ambos pre -adolescentes llegaron a la casa de Hikari, donde al ponerse frente a la puerta fueron recibidos por…

- vaya Hikari -chan, estaba apunto de ir a buscarte -dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos-

- lo siento Kaa -san, no fue mi intención preocuparte -se disculpo Hikari ante la mujer-

- no pasa nada, después de todo, nunca me has fallado cariño -en ese momento la mujer noto que su hija no estaba sola- Hikari -chan ¿Quién es tu amigo? -pregunto la mujer mirando a Jaden- ¨me parece familiar¨ -pensó analizando a Jaden.

- Kaa -san, el es Jade -kun, Jade -kun ella es mi Kaa -san -dijo Hikari presentando al pelirrojo-

- ¨ahora veo de donde saco Hikari -chan su belleza¨ -pensó sonrojado el joven pelirrojo al ver a la mujer que le sonreía amigablemente-

Frente a Jaden estaba una mujer de piel blanca, largo cabello azabache rizado, ojos rojos como la sangre y unos carnosos y rojos labios, la mujer llevaba un vestido de tirantes color azul y una camiseta celeste de manga corta que se amoldaban a su perfecto cuerpo y dejando apreciar sus curvas, junto a unas sandalias shinobi azules.

- Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, un gusto -dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano-

- eh… soy Jaden, Kurenai -san -se presento Jaden correspondiendo al saludo de mano-

- muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hija, eres todo un caballerito -menciono sonriendo la mujer sonrojado al pelirrojo-

- eh, si no hay problema jejeje, bu- bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa -respondió Jaden algo nervioso mientras se comenzaba a alejar de madre e hija-

- muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa -dijo Hikari dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jaden-

- yo- yo… este… si, jejeje -menciono incoherentemente el pequeño pelirrojo-

- adiós -dijo Hikari mientras Jaden caminaba de regreso a casa con una expresión tonta en el rostro-

- ¿que fue eso? -pregunto Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¿Qué fue que? -respondió Hikari con otra pregunta-

- acabas de darle un beso a un chico -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona-

- yo, yo solo le, le agradecí -respondió algo sonrojada la Yuhi menor-

- Aww mi bebita esta creciendo -dijo Kurenai abrazando a Hikari-

- ¿a que te refieres Kaa -san? -pregunto Hikari-

- es la primera vez que te veo interesada en un chico, es obvio que te gusta -declaro Kurenai mirando a su hija la cual se puso completamente roja-

- n- no- no es verdad -respondió nerviosa Hikari-

- claro que si, después serán novios, se casaran y me darán muchos nietos a los que voy a malcriar -declaro Kurenai haciendo que su hija se pusiera cada vez mas roja que sus ojos-

- es mentira, Jade -kun es solo mi amigo -respondió apenada la jovencita mientras desviaba la mirada-

- entonces… ¿Jaden puede ser mi novio y tu futuro Oto -san? -pregunto Kurenai haciendo que Hikari quedara en shock-

- ¡¿QUEEE?! -contesto Hikari viendo a su madre-

- si, ya que tú y el solo son ¨amigos¨ no creo que te importe que yo lo conozca mejor -dijo Kurenai mientras Hikari se imaginaba a su madre siendo novia de su amigo-

- pero eres mas grande que el -dijo Hikari-

- no creo que le moleste, además estoy segura que en unos 7 años podremos casarnos -respondió Kurenai dejando muy nerviosa a su hija- ¿entonces puedo ser novia de Jade -kun? -pregunto Kurenai-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! -grito Hikari con su rostro sonrojado, para después salir corriendo a su habitación- ¡ESTAS LOCA! -grito cerrando la puerta de manera rapida-

- mi kaa -san tenia razón, esto es muy divertido -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta-

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que Jaden llegara a su casa, abrió la puerta de forma lenta para evitarse un regaño, pero fue sorprendido por dos voces que se escuchaban en la cocina.

- ¨esas son las voces de Kaa -san y Naruto -sensei¨ -pensó el pelirrojo acercándose un poco mas para escuchar la conversación-

- se que esto te puede sonar raro, pero... es para su formación como Shinobi, estaré fuera un día y me gustaría que me acompañara -dijo el rubio con una voz seria-

- Olvídalo Kinpatsu, mi Jaden no ira en uno de tus viajes -declaro Tayuya que sonaba muy seria-.

- rojita se que te has dado cuenta que koinu esta ganando mas confianza, incluso estoy seguro que has visto que empieza a ganar fuerza -menciono el rubio-

- Lo he notado desde que el empezó a entrenar contigo, aun así me niego que el se vaya. El es mi familia mi única familia, no se que haría si algo malo le pasara -dijo Tayuya que mostraba mucha pena en su rostro-.

- te entiendo rojita, pero debes ser razonable, koinu necesita esto, necesita aprender a defenderse, y estoy seguro que tu lo sabes muy bien -dijo Naruto intentando convencerla-

- A todo esto, ¿por que te preocupa tanto entrenar a mi hijo? Por lo que escuche por parte de Kin y Karin de que tu siempre rechazabas a los Genin que pedían ser tus alumnos -pregunto la pelirroja que arqueaba una de sus cejas-.

- eso es por que todos esos Genin eran los hijos del consejo civil, aquellos que me rechazaron y me maltrataron cuando fui niño... se me negó ser el sensei de los hijos de mis compañeros de generación por que Sasuke Uchiha era el indicado para esa tarea -dijo Naruto agachando la mirada- despues de eso, eso gran parte de mis compañeros me volvieron a rechazar, despues llego Jaden... en el vi algo que hace mucho no miraba -dijo Naruto dejando confundida a la pelirroja-

- ¿Y que fue lo que viste en Jaden que los demás niños no tengan? -pregunto Tayuya-.

- a mi -respondió Naruto dejando asombrada a la pelirroja-

- ¿Te viste...a ti? ¿Puedes aclararme eso Kinpatsu? -dijo la confundida pelirroja-.

- así es, mire a un niño que a pesar de tener una Kaa -san que necesita ser apoyado, que era ignorado por los de su edad... un niño atormentado hasta por sus propios sueños -explico Naruto, mientras Jaden que estaba escondido escuchaba las palabras de su sensei quedando asombrado-

- si te sientes incomoda en que Koinu se vaya solo conmigo, podrías venir tu también -dijo Naruto haciendo que Tayuya se sobresaltara y se sonrojara con dicha respuesta-

- ¿Q...Quieres que te... acompañe en tu...viaje? -pregunto Tayuya más que nerviosa, no se esperaba que Kinpatsu le hiciera tal oferta-.

- si no confías en mi, puedes venir para que te des cuenta que solo le doy entrenamiento -dijo el rubio con una voz serena que ponía un poco incomoda a la pelirroja-

- No es que desconfíe de ti Kinpatsu, lo que pasa es que nunca me he separado de mi por tanto tiempo. El es mi única familia aparte de ti y de Kin y Karin -declaro la pelirroja-.

- entiendo... bueno, Jaden... mañana no habrá entrenamiento -dijo el rubio a la nada dejando algo confundida a la pelirroja- se que estas detrás de la pared, sal por favor -pidió Naruto mientras un joven pelirrojo aparecía algo apenado-

- ¡Jaden, ¿en donde estabas? me tenias preocupada! -exclamo la pelirroja al ver que su hijo acaba de llegar a la casa-.

- yo, jejeje es una historia graciosa -dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza-

- ¿no te dije que no te metieras en problemas? -pregunto Naruto a Jaden-

- yo, yo solo acompañe a Hikari -chan a su casa para que no se fuera sola -respondió Jaden algo sonrojado-

- ¿Te refieres a tu novia? -dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona y de paso le saco un enorme sonrojo a su hijo-.

- ELLA ES MI AMIGA, NO ES MI NOVIA -grito Jaden muy colorado-

- Deberías presentarme a tu novia el día que la traigas a la casa -dijo su madre mientras que el pelirrojo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara-.

- !QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! -grito Jaden igual o mas rojo que su cabello- de ser así, ¿cuando me ibas a decir que tu y Naruto sensei eran novios? -pregunto Jaden poniendo muy colorados a los dos adultos-

- ¡KINPATSU BAKA!, ¡¿QUE LE ESTUVISTE CONTANDOLE A MI HIJO?! -rugió la pelirroja mientras que detrás de ella, una enorme figura demoníaca se formaba a su espalda dándole un aspecto aterrador a Tayuya-.

- Ro-Rojita, ca- cálmate, yo... yo no le conté nada a Koinu... si- siempre que preguntaba por el tema solo le aumentaba las 50 flexiones mas para -menciono el rubio para después entender que eso no era algo que tuvo que haber dicho-

- aja lo sabia -exclamo Jaden de forma acusadora-

Mientras tanto pocas personas transitaban por la calle para derepente escuchar que en una casa se escuchaban cosas romperse, algunos fuertes golpes y un grito de auxilio, aquellos que solo pasaban pedían a Kami por que esa pobre alma que hizo enojar a la mujer de esa casa le tuviera compasión. En ese momento se podía ver a un pequeño y chibi pelirrojo que tenia la cara blanca del miedo al ver de lo que era capas su Kaa -san si se le molestaba.

Hospital de Konoha…

En estos momentos podemos ver a Naruto recostado en una camilla de una habitación que Itachi había pedido, por si llegaba a aparecer el rubio, y al parecer no se había equivocado. Tsunade y Shizune tuvieron que suspender aquel proyecto en el que trabajaban para revisar al Uzumaki, mientras Jaden y Tayuya miraban a las mujeres trabajar.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías para romperte 3 costillas y quedar con la nariz rota? -pregunto Tsunade-

Naruto iba a contestar, pero la fría mirada de Tayuya le acobardo lo suficiente como para decir la verdad.

- Me caí -respondió el rubio sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

- deberías ser mas cuidadoso con los desniveles Kinpatsu… pueden ser algo, peligrosos -dijo la pelirroja mientras Naruto asentía-

- Hmmm, no hay mucho problema… considerando que… que el te ayuda a curarte, creo que para mañana estarás bien -dijo Tsunade quien tuvo que esconder la entidad del Kyubi para que Jaden no se asustara-

- ¿podrían dejarme sola con Kinpatsu? -pregunto Tayuya a los demás- Jaden, por que no te quedas un poco con la abuela Tsunade-

Ante dichas palabras todos salieron dejando a la pelirroja con el rubio, poco a poco ella se acerco y se sentó en una silla cercana al Uzumaki. Naruto estaba muy nervioso, que pasaría ahora que estaban solos, su mente le jugo muchas y muy malas bromas donde la pelirroja terminaba dejándolo casi muerto debido a los golpes, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva de manera ruidosa.

- lo siento -se disculpo la joven dejando a Naruto completamente en blanco- lamento haberte roto esas costillas y la nariz, pero… cuando las cosas se me salen de control yo -decían la pelirroja muy apenada-

- tranquila, se como eres y eso es lo que siempre me a gustado de ti -dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja levantaba el rostro asombrada por las palabras de Naruto-

- aun… ¿aun quieres que vaya a ese viaje contigo y Jaden -chan? -pregunto la pelirroja desviando la mirada mientras aparecía un tenue sonrojo-

- claro puedes venir, solo deberé decirles a mis otras novias que ya no podrán acompañarme -dijo Naruto con un tono bromista-

- ¡KIIINPAATSUUU! -grito molesta la pelirroja mientras Naruto se asustaba-

- AAAA SOLO BROMEABA -grito el rubio cubriéndose con la manta-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se empezó a reír Tayuya dejando confundido a Naruto- a pesar de aparentar ser frío… sigues siendo el Kinpatsu baka que sigo amando -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- Rojita… tu… -menciono Naruto impactado por dicha confesión- tu, aun… ¿aun me amas? -pregunto impactado el Uzumaki-

- aaa… yo… yo cuando dije eso, creo que escuchas cosas, si… los golpes fueron tan fuertes que creo que -menciono muy nerviosa la pelirroja-

- por que yo… aun tengo sentimientos por ti -dijo Naruto poniendo más sonrojada a la joven mujer-

- yo… yo… nos vemos mañana -dijo la pelirroja intentando escapar-

- rojita -llamo Naruto haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera en la puerta- sabes que yo nunca miento -dijo Naruto-

- lo se… eso es lo que mas me asusta -declaro saliendo por la puerta y dejando a Naruto solo-

Con esas palabras la pelirroja dejo a Naruto solo y se dirigió a donde estaba Tsunade con Jaden, quien escuchaba atentamente las historias que la Senju le contaba acerca de Naruto, una vez que termino de contar la historia, Tayuya le pidió el permiso a Tsunade para acompañar a Jaden y a Naruto a un viaje que el rubio iba a hacer para entrenar a su hijo. Tsunade se sorprendió al escuchar eso pues no sabía que Naruto estuviera entrenando al pequeño Jaden.

- de eso quería hablarte yo Tayuya, eh visto que trabajas mas de la cuenta y se que llegas a tu casa casi desfalleciendo, así que tomate el tiempo que dure el entrenamiento, no creo que dure mas de una semana, puedes tomarte esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones -dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- gracias abuela, Jaden… cariño vamos a casa -pidió la mujer a su hijo que asintió y se puso a su lado-

Tayuya y Jaden salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar todo era un desastre.

- Kaa -san, si quieres te ayudo -dijo Jaden mirando a su madre que le acaricio la cabeza-

ve adormir, yo puedo encargarme de esto -dijo Tayuya mientras le besaba la frente a su hijo- buenas noches.

Con dichas palabras el pelirrojo se retiro dejando sola a la mujer que comenzó a levantar los vidrios que había roto cuando persiguió a Kinpatsu por toda su casa, la verdad pensaba que había exagerado y mas cuando le rompió las costillas al pobre Naruto.

Una vez que termino de limpiar se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, el cual dormía tranquilamente… en el suelo, pues se había vuelto a caer.

- te amo mi pequeño -dijo Tayuya después de recostarlo y arroparlo con una cobija-

Después de tan tierna escena, Tayuya salio de la habitación de Jaden y entro a su propia habitación, se desato la cola de caballo dejando caer libremente sus rojos cabellos sobre su espalda y se quito su uniforme de enfermera, pues desde que Naruto apareció por su casa no tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse de ropas. Ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts azules, camino hacia su cama para recordar las palabras de Naruto.

- _¨yo aun tengo sentimientos por ti rojita, sabes que nunca eh mentido¨ -_fueron las palabras de Naruto-

- tengo miedo -dijo Tayuya mientras miraba por su ventana una enorme y resplandeciente Luna llena-

Hospital de Konoha…

Podemos ver a Naruto despierto el cual estaba sentado en la esquina de su ventana, mientras miraba la luna.

_- ¨sigues siendo el Kinpatsu baka que sigo amando¨ _-escucho las palabras de la pelirroja en su mente-

- a pesar de tanto tiempo… -menciono el rubio sin terminar la frase-

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los pelirrojos, Tayuya había despertado muy temprano con el fin de preparar el almuerzo que comerían durante el viaje, había preparado un poco de Sandwiches, Unos bol de Misso Ramen y unos Originis los cuales puso en la mesa, para regresar y revisar el Ramen, cuando derepente una mano se acerco a los Oroginis y…

- si tomas uno de esos originis te corto la mano Jade -chan -amenazo la mujer pelirroja, mientras se escuchaba un ¨glup¨ por parte del nervioso pelirrojo- me alegra que te levantaras temprano, quiero que en una maleta metas ropa limpia y tu cepillo de dientes -pidió la mujer-

- ¿por que? -pregunto Jaden a su madre-

- vamos a salir de viaje, así que es mejor tener las cosas necesarias a la mano -explico Tayuya- ahora anda y arregla tu mochila -pidio la pelirroja-

- ¿a donde iremos? -pregunto Jaden-

- no lo se -respondió Tayuya mientras revolvía un poco el Ramen-

- pero si no sabes a donde iremos como es que… -menciono Jaden para ser interrumpido por su madre-

- Kinpatsu quiere llevarte a entrenar -dijo Tayuya con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro-

- ¿eh? ¿Accediste a que yo fuera a entrenar con Naruto -sensei? -pregunto asombrado Jaden, pues su madre nunca le permitió irse con alguien que no fuera ella-

- iré para ver que no se pase con el entrenamiento -declaro desviando la mirada-

- si claro por mi ¨entrenamiento¨ -menciono Jaden con los ojos entrecerrados mirando de forma acusadora a su madre-

- ¿Qué… que insinúas? -pregunto un tanto nerviosa la pelirroja-

- yo… nada -dijo Jaden dejando a su Kaa -san con la cara roja de vergüenza, mientras el chico se retiraba-

- este… niño y… y sus bromas de mal gusto -menciono molesta-

- ¡TE GUSTA NARUTO -SENSEI! -grito Jaden después de salir corriendo fuera de la casa mientras Tayuya era rodeada por un aura roja-

- ¡JAAAADEEEEN! -grito la pelirroja que comenzó a correr detrás de su hijo-

La pelirroja seguía al chico, ese niño no se iba a salir con la suya así que apresuro el paso, sentía que lo tenía en sus manos ya quería derribarlo, sentarse en su espalda y meter sus dedos índice en la boca de su hijo para estirar sus mejillas y que gritara de dolor y pidiera perdón por avergonzarla.

- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ JOVENCITO O LA COSA SE PONDRA PEOR! -amenazo Tayuya mientras Jaden corría con más fuerza-

- ¡JAMAS! -grito Jaden muy asustado- ¨Naruto -sensei tiene razón soy un adicto a los problemas¨ -pensó Jaden mirando el problema en el que se había metido-

Tayuya sonreía de forma malvada mientras perseguía a su hijo, y eso asustaba mas a Jaden quien aceleraba el paso, haciendo que Tayuya se molestara pues no recordaba que su hijo fuera tan rápido, sacudió la cabeza acelero el paso mientras los aldeanos que miraban esto, solo podían pedir a Kami que la Konoha no Aka Kaiju terminara con la vida del pelirrojo rápido y sin dolor.

Tayua se comenzaba a desesperar pues su hijo no se detenía ante nada.

- ¡AAAA TE TENGO! - grito lanzándose sobre Jaden quien por instinto salto a su izquierda haciendo que su madre no lo atrapara y terminara derribando a otra persona- AHORA SI TE VOY A… -no pudo terminar la frase al ver como unos ojos azules le miraban fijamente y eso la puso muy nerviosa- Kin-Kinpatsu -dijo Tayuya muy nerviosa al ver que había derribado al rubio-

Tayuya estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de Naruto mientras tenia sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, al ver la posición en la que se encontraban un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, pues la posición era muy comprometedora.

- vaya… yo- yo no esperaba este tipo de recibimiento -dijo Naruto al ver que la pelirroja seguía encima de el-

En ese momento Naruto noto que Tayuya llevaba el cabello suelto, solo estaba vestida con unas prendas ligeras, las cuales consistían en una camiseta de tirantes blanca en la cual se miraban sus pezones algo erectos y unos shorts azules que llegaban a media pierna, esto lo puso algo incomodo, mientras Tayuya estaba completamente en shock debido a la situación.

- Rojita -hablo Naruto sacando de su estado de shock a la pelirroja-

- ¿si Kinpatsu? -pregunto Tayuya-

- no es que no me guste tener a una chica tan hermosa sobre mi, pero, ¿crees que puedas levantarte? -pregunto Naruto haciendo que Tayuya se diera cuenta de cómo se encontraban ambos-

- yo, lo siento -menciono la pelirroja parándose, mientras que los hombres que pasaban por el lugar solo podían mirar a la chica con miradas hambrientas de lujuria-

Naruto noto rápido esto y se quito su gabardina mientras la pasaba por los hombros de la pelirroja para que se cubriera su cuerpo, de las miradas de los hombres, quienes maldecían la intromisión de Naruto, mientras las mujeres querían estar en la situación de la sonrojada pelirroja.

- Koinu… no se si la adrenalina te hizo subir el árbol, pero es hora de bajar, así que baja de ahí, nos iremos pronto -pidió el rubio, mientras Jaden baja del árbol agarrándose de las ramas- acabo de notar que tu sistema de chakra es muy inestable y este reacciona a tus emociones, pues yo pude ver con claridad cuando subiste corriendo el árbol sin usar las manos -dijo Naruto haciendo que Jaden se asombrara-.

- Kaa -san, yo… lo siento -se disculpo Jaden algo apenado-

- discúlpame tu, no debí reaccionar así ahora vayamos a casa -dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba con el rostro sonrosado-

- ¿Konoha no Aka Kaiju? -pregunto Naruto a su aprendiz, quien asentía algo nervioso-

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Tayuya, la pelirroja fue a su habitación mientras Naruto y Jaden se quedaban en la sala esperándola. El Pelirrojo y el Rubio estaban sentados en el sillón y en completo silencio, pues no sabían como comenzar una platica.

- eh sensei - llamo el pelirrojo mientras Naruto permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados- mi Kaa -san y usted antes… -pregunto Jaden para ser interrumpido por el rubio-

- Koinu… solo te diré que tu Kaa -san y yo fuimos mas que amigos en el pasado, ahora solo somos amigos, no tienes nada de que preocuparte -dijo el hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados-

- oh… entiendo -respondió algo intimidado- Sensei -llamo de nuevo el pelirrojo- ¿Qué veremos hoy? -pregunto Jaden-

- chakra, te enseñare a manipularlo -menciono Naruto buscando maneras de poder enseñarle a Jaden-

- genial -grito emocionado el pelirrojo y eso hizo que Naruto sonriera un poco-

- bueno chicos estoy lista -menciono Tayuya apareciendo ante ambos- ¿Cómo me veo? -pregunto la pelirroja-

- te ves muy bien Kaa -san -menciono Jaden sonriendo y eso alegro mucho a Tayuya-

- ¿Kinpatsu? -pregunto extrañada la pelirroja ya que el rubio no habia dicho nada-

- te vez muy… -menciono Naruto-

Tayuya llevaba el cabello suelto el cual llegaba hasta su espalda, llevaba puesta una camiseta de malla de manga larga la cual llegaba hasta sus muñecas y sobre su obligo el cual estaba al aire libre y sobre esta había una camiseta sin mangas que llegaba un poco arriba de su obligo, la cual amoldaba perfectamente el pecho CC de Tayuya, además de llevar unos pantalones negros que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus perfectas piernas. Pero lo que mas asombro a Naruto fue lo que Tayuya llevaba en el cuello un collar con una piedra verde que el conocia muy bien.

_**-¨vaya nuestra noviecita se ve endemoniadamente sexy¨ -menciono el Kyubi-**_

- endemoniadamente sexy -repitió el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y la pelirroja estaba muy avergonzada-

- yo… este gracias -dijo desviando la mirada mientras se agachaba para tomar las maletas-

- este permíteme -dijo el rubio que agarro las maletas y las sello en un pergamino dejando asombrado a Jaden-

- ¡YO QUIERO APRENDER ESO! -grito emocionado el pelirrojo-

- creo… creo que mejor nos vamos -propuso el rubio guardando el pergamino-

_**- ¨tu y yo Kurama tendremos una platica despues¨ -penso Naruto con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza-**_

_**- jajajaja tranquilo Kit, no es nada que tu no hayas querido decir -se burlo el enorme zorro-**_

Naruto y el par de pelirrojos salio de la casa y caminaron rumbo a la salida de Konoha donde Karin, Kin, Tsunade, Shizune e Itachi los esperaban.

- ¡PLANEAS IRTE SIN DESPEDIRTE! -gritaron la pelirroja de anteojos y la morena de larga cabellera-

- eso es mentira, yo no… no podría irme sin despedirme -dijo el rubio con mucho miedo y una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, ante tal intimidación-

- ¡MENTIROSO! -gritaron Kin y Karin a manera de reproche-

- Oye no te pedí que no les dijeras nada -susurro Naruto a Itachi-

- ellas escucharon que te ibas cuando fueron a mi oficina -declaro Itachi con su voz serena-

- Naruto, espero que no vayas a tardar tanto -menciono Shizune quien abrazo al rubio con mucho cariño-

- prometo no tardar, después de todo, quiero estar presente cuando su hija nazca -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

- Naruto… cuídate mucho mi niño -pidió Tsunade que se unió al abrazo-

- así lo haré Kaa -san -respondió el rubio-

- oye Tayuya, espero que me regresen con un sobrino mas -dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS NINFOMANA PEDOFILIA! -grito sonrojada y cruzada de brazos-

- vamos Tayu -chan, un hermanito para Jade -kun seria lo ideal -dijo Kin siguiéndole la corriente a la pelirroja de anteojos-

- ¿también tu Kin? -pregunto Tayuya muy avergonzada-

- ya, ya niñas… dijeron que se querían despedir ahora despídanse y regresen a sus labores -menciono Tsunade-

- pero usted no es mi jefa -dijo Karin confundida-

- ¡pero soy tu superior! -alzo la voz Tsunade poniendo nerviosas a Karin y Kin-

- espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte Jade -kun -dijo Karin sonriendo-

- así es Jade -kun, nuestro querido sobrinito debe ser muy fuerte para defendernos de los locos pervertidos de Konoha -en ese momento la enfermera y la cocinera le dieron un beso en las mejillas dejando muy avergonzado al chico-

- bendito entre las mujeres -exclamo Shizune sonriendo-

- hey que tratan de hacer dúo de pervertidas, mi Jaden no estará con un dúo de ancianas como pretendientas -grito Tayuya apartando a Jaden de esa situación-

- cuidado Jade -kun, tu kaa -san es muy celosa, Naruto -kun mucha suerte con tu dragona -dijo Karin para después desaparecer en un Kawarimi, pues Tayuya le había arrojado unos Shuriken que saco de quien sabe donde-

- prefiero ser una dragona a una gata en celo -murmuro molesta mientras lanzaba maldiciones a su ex compañera de equipo-

- Naruto piensa bien lo que estuvimos hablando -dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto- Tayuya… ten paciencia, Jaden -kun… mucha suerte -dijo Tsunade revolviéndole la cabellera-

- Bueno entre más rápido estemos listos, mas rápido llegaremos a Yukigakure -menciono el rubio-

- espera… ¿di-dijiste Yukigakure? -grito Tayuya en shock- ¿Cómo planeas llegar hacia Yukigakure en un solo dia kinpatsu baka? -grito molesta-

- confía en mi -dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras a Tayuya le aparecía un sonroso en su rostro- Koinu toma fuertemente mi ropa -pidio Naruto mientras tomaba a Tayuya por la cintura-

- ¿Kin- Kinpatsu? -exclamo muy nerviosa la pelirroja-

- Saidai Hirashin no Jutsu -exclamo Naruto para desaparecer en un destello Naranja-

De un momento a otro Naruto, Tayuya y Jaden aparecieron frente a un portón blanco, en el cual había un sello que era custodiado por dos guardias reales.

- alto ahí quien… ¡NARUTO -SAMA! -exclamo uno de los guardias-

- hey ¿como están amigos? -pregunto el rubio sonriendo-

- es un honor tenerlo de regreso Naruto -sama, ¿planea quedarse o viene de misión? -pregunto el guardia-

- me quedare unos días, vengo con fines de entrenamiento -respondió el rubio-

- hai, ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! -grito el guardia mientras el portón era abierto lentamente- pase Naruto -sama -pidió el guardia dándole el paso a Naruto y su grupo-

Tenían caminado dentro de la aldea alrededor de 8 minutos, los hombres hacían una reverencia para Naruto, mientras que las mujeres lloraban por perder a Naruto ante esa chica que parecía ser su esposa.

- que raro por lo regular -menciono el rubio-

- ¿sucede algo sensei? -pregunto Jaden-

- por lo regular cuando llego a Yukigakure siempre… -menciono para ser interrumpido-

- Ōkina yukidaruma-shiki no jutsu - se escucho mientras una enorme bola de nieve se dirigía a la cara de Naruto-

- ahí esta -menciono a manera de suspiro para después caer al suelo y convertirse en unos fragmentos de hielo-

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!, VEN Y DA LA CARA COBARDE, TIENES 1 AÑO SIN VERME, NO ME MANDASTE CARTAS, NO MANDASTE UN SAPO O UN PERRO AVISANDO QUE ESTABAS BIEN… ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI TE ESTOY HABALNDO! -gritaba una joven de cabello azul opaco tomado en una cola de caballo, vestía un kimono verde con arreglos rosados que delineaba su juego de curvas, pechos copa D, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y unas largas y torneadas piernas, su piel era blanca como la nieve de su país, de ojos azules con sobras rosadas, un rosados y carnosos labios-

- si fuera un cobarde, no hubiera venido a este lugar para verte, no lo crees Yuki -chan -dijo el rubio sonriendo-

- no seas cínico -menciono molesta mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos con sus manos- Ōkina yukidaruma-shiki no jutsu -grito mientras el viento en el aire combinado con la nieve del suelo creaba una enorme bola de nieve que impactaría contra el rubio- Kori no Kabushiki no jutsu -grito la joven mientras una estaca de hielo se dirigía a Naruto-

- ¡NARUTO -KUN! -grito muy preocupada la pelirroja mirando como una enorme bola de nieve y una estaca de hielo se dirigían hacia Naruto-

- ¡SENSEI! -grito Jaden esperando que Naruto sacara un az bajo la manga-

- Yuki kabe no Jutsu -exclamo Naruto mientras la nieve se levantaba a su alrededor creando un muro donde la enorme bola de nieve fue destruida y la estaca solo se encajo- uff estuvo cerca -contesto parado sobre la estaca haciendo que Tayuya pudiera estar mas tranquila- ¿ya estas mas tranquila Yuki -chan? -pregunto Naruto mirando a la peliazulada que mantenía la mirada baja-

- Sunōurufu no jutsu-murmuro la chica mientras de la nieve se levantaban 3 lobos blancos que estaban en posición de ataque-

- vaya… esto es nuevo -dijo el rubio parpadeando varias veces-

Los lobos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Naruto, quien comenzó a evadirlos a cada uno de ellos, lo malo es que al ser tres lobos era un poco complicado, no tuvo mas opción que destapar su sharingan para comenzar a predecir por donde llegaría cada una de las bestias. Mientras el rubio evadía los ataques de los lobos, la chica corrió en dirección a Naruto quien volteo a verla, lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieto para recibir una bofetada que le volteo el rostro.

El silencio se sembró después de tal acción para después ver como la chica se lanzaba a abrazar a Naruto quien devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ESTABA ASUSTADA, EN KONOHA NO ME DECIAN NADA DE TI -menciono llorando la chica mientras Naruto acariciaba la espalda de la joven mujer- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO.

- yo también te extrañe Yuki -chan, pero mi trabajo era algo complicado -explico el rubio-

Las personas alrededor mantenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pues ya parecían acostumbrados a estas situaciones, Jaden miraba extrañado la situación, mientras Tayuya tenía la mirada ensombrecida y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- ¿como es posible que ese Kinpatsu baka actúe tan acaramelado con esa loca ofrecida? -murmuro muy celosa la pelirroja-

- pero mírate, estas mas alto que yo… te vez mas fuerte y mas apuesto -dijo la chica de pelo azul opaco-

- oye en algún momento tenia que crecer ¿no crees? -pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa- por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien -dijo Naruto llevando a su amiga frente a Tayuya y Jaden- Yuki -chan el es Jaden mi aprendiz -dijo Naruto presentando al pelirrojo-

- hola -saludo un poco apenado-

- hola un gusto Jade -kun -dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa-

- ¨es una bipolar¨ -pensó Tayuya-

- y ella es Tayuya -presento a la pelirroja-

- ¿ELLA ES TAYUYA? -grito inspeccionándola- ¿ella es la chica con la que me dijiste que te querías casar y tener una familia? -pregunto mirando al rubio que se puso completamente rojo-

- ¨familia, casarme con Kinpatsu¨ -pensó completamente roja la pelirroja-

- aaaa espera ¿por que dices esas cosas? -grito muy alterado el rubio-

- pero, es que yo recuerdo que me dijiste que la amabas y que -menciono para después Naruto le tapara la boca con sus manos-

- Naruto sabes que odio que me tapen la boca -menciono molesta quitando la mano del rubio-

En ese momento aparecieron un trío de guardias que se arrodillaron ante la chica, lo cual dejo extrañados a Jaden y Tayuya, acaso ella era importante.

- princesa Koyuki nos informaron que Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado a Yukigakure -menciono uno de los guardias-

- eso ya lo se, no lo ven aquí con su hijo y esposa -menciono la princesa Koyuki sonrojando mas al rubio y la pelirroja-

- ¿hijo? -dijo confundido el pelirrojo-

- no estamos casados -gritaron al mismo tiempo para después voltearse a ver-

- ya lo se, solo bromeaba -respondió Koyuki riéndose de sus reacciones-

- eso no fue nada gracioso -gritaron Naruto y Tayuya que se voltearon a ver ya que no paraban de hablar al mismo tiempo-

- extraño… muy extraño -dijo Jaden mirando al rubio y luego a su Kaa -san-

- Naruto ¿vas a quedarte en Yukigakure? -pregunto Koyuki-

- si, venimos por que voy a entrenar a Koinu en como desarrollar su chakra -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

- huy Jade -kun te deseo mucha suerte -deseo Koyuki haciendo que Jaden tragara saliva de forma ruidosa, pues ya eran varias veces que le deseaban suerte-

- Bien koinu iremos a entrenar desde ahorita, Rojita ¿deseas venir? -pregunto Naruto volteando a ver a Tayuya-

- sabes que si, pues no quiero que te comportes tan bestia con mi Jaden -respondió la pelirroja-

- bien Koinu, comenzaremos con algo muy divertido… control de chakra sobre el agua -menciono el rubio mientras Jaden pedía a Kami que todo saliera bien-

CONTINURA…

¿Cómo le ira a Jaden? ¿Sobrevivirá al entrenamiento? ¿Tayuya y Naruto revivirá pronto la llama del amor? ¿Tsunade y Shizune algún día descubrirán al padre de Jaden?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de Shinobi Kid…

(PROXIMAMENTE)

- todo esto se esta complicado -murmuro un rubio al ver como algunos Jounin se llevaban a su padre-

(UN OSCURO SECRETO QUE ARRUINO VARIAS VIDAS)

- hijo mío quiero que vayas a casa y que busques en mi despacho una carta que esta dirigida para Hiruzen, esa carta es la única salvación que tenemos -murmuro un hombre de rubios cabellos encadenado a la pared-

(UN JOVEN QUE QUIERE SALVAR A SU FAMILIA)

- Naruto Namikaze, que puedo hacer por ti hijo-pregunto Hiruzen, al ver a Naruto respirando de forma agitada-

- Mi Oto -san… Mi Ototo, ambos -respiraba de forma agitada el rubio-

- Tranquilo Naruto -kun, respira un poco y aclara tus ideas -pidió Hiruzen de forma calmada-

- mi Oto -san fue arrestado por traición, me pidió que le trajera estos documentos -dijo el rubio entregándole los documentos al viejo hombre-

- Hare lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a tu familia, veras que todo saldrá bien -respondió el anciano regalándole una sonrisa de esperanza al rubio- ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? -pregunto Hiruzen- mi casa es tu casa -ofreció el viejo Sandaime-

- no, no quiero meterte en problemas, gracias de nuevo viejo -dijo el rubio abrazando al Sandaime-

(UNA TRACION)

- Minato Namikaze, ¿hay algo que quieras decir antes de morir? -pregunto Hiruzen mirando a Minato-

- los papeles que te llevaron muestran nuestra inocencia -grito el Yondaime quien estaba encadenado-

- Yo nunca recibí dichos papeles -respondió Hiruzen mientras el verdugo se acercaba-

(AMBICION)

- yo te puedo sacar de aquí Minato -dijo un peliblanco-

- ¿como? -pregunto el rubio-

- si quieres vivir… Kushina y Karin deberán convertirse en mis perras personales -dijo el hombre de edad mayor-

- PREFIERO LA MUERTE ANTES QUE LANZARLAS A LOS BRAZOS DE UN TRAIDOR COMO TU -grito Minato-

(UN JURAMENTO)

- NOOOOOOOOO -grito Naruto al ver a su padre y su hermano morir por un jutsu Katon-

- atrapen al chico - ordeno Hiruzen-

- JURO QUE LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS USTES CONCEJO DE KONOHA -grito el joven encapuchado- LOS NAMIKAZE NO HAN MUERTO, YO SIGO VIVO, ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE! -grito el rubio-

(AMOR)

- Tsukino -chan -menciono el rubio acariciando la cabellera de una morena de cabellos albinos que sonreía de forma tierna-

- Naruto -kun tengo miedo -dijo la peliblanca disfrutando de las caricias del rubio-

- mientras yo este aquí, siempre te protegeré… lo juro -respondió el rubio colocado sus labios en los de la morena-

(DESEO)

- Naruto kun me pertenece -dijo una pelinegra de ojos azules mientras apresaba a Naruto entre sus pechos-

- se equivocan El gaki es mío -dijo una rubia de grandes atributos, jalando al pobre rubio encapuchado que estaba inconciente-

- ustedes están equivocadas, el cachorro es mi compañero -grito una mujer de castaños cabellos alborotados-

(VENGANZA)

- no… lograras nada, somos demasiados y… tu familia era el blanco per… perfecto -murmuro Jiraiya con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca-

- a diferencia de ti, no fui cegado por la lujuria y la codicia, te desconocí como mi padrino el día en que le pediste a mi Oto -san que mi Kaa -san y mi Nee -chan fueran tus esclavas, Requiestcat in pace -murmuro el rubio cerrándole los ojos al Gama Sanin-

(ESTA PRIMAVERA… EL REGRESA)

- son… demasiados, eres… un dobe… si crees… poder matarlos -dijo el moreno de ojos rojos-

- eres un teme, al creer que el consejo te tomaría enserio… Requiestcat in pace -dijo Naruto cerrándole los ojos a forma de respeto-

(POR JUSTICIA)

- nos volvemos a ver Hiruzen oji -san -dijo el rubio encapuchado sacando una cuchilla oculta-

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh -grito el viejo dios Shinobi al sentir el contacto con la cuchilla-

ASSASSIN SHADOW 01 ABRIL DE 2014


End file.
